Define
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Like a train hitting a stupid deer, my heart stopped, my breath caught, and my eyes grew wider than believable. This was Sasuke Uchiha, newest leader of Kiri, and I was subject to kill him. It's official, Kiri was going to be some new type of hell for me.
1. Secrecy

-

-

Chapter One:

_Secrecy_

_The state or condition of being secret, hidden, or concealed_

-

-

-

Something was different at this very moment. I could not put my finger on what it was. Was it that the air was thicker, humid and sticky against my face, hard to inhale as it tickled at my lungs, scratched against my throat, burned my nose like fire, and brought tears to my eyes? Alternatively, was it the difference of my setting? The rows and rows of towering Oak and Maple trees replaced with shriveling, dying Pine against gray industrial cylindrical buildings, the once saturated blue cloudless sky taken over by the gray overcast of fog and mist usual in Kiri. Maybe it was the fact that the streets were empty excluding the scattering stray black cats, and the walkways were clear but full of puddles, despite it being the time of noon, a time when the streets and pathways of my _home_ would be at their busiest.

The awkward, mind-blowing, odd feeling running through my veins could've been caused by my house not being around; it's tanned, rocky glory not present. The keys in my pocket, metal and unexpectedly cold against my skin, suddenly meant nothing. They filled no purpose for the remainder of the twenty-four tortuous months I was to be here in the nothingness of rain, humidity, overcast, mud, fog and superfluous violence. I would have no friends here, no one to talk with, laugh with, commiserate with, or give comfort to. I would be alone; my only mission to teach others who wanted to learn how to heal but didn't have enough money or time to teach themselves. Some, honestly, I knew didn't even have enough raw talent to learn correctly. I was to be their barrel of knowledge—the person they _used_ to improve themselves without showing their gratitude.

I felt a cynical grimace tug at the corners of my plump, naturally pink lips as I rounded a corner, expecting yet another vacant road, but, instead, I reached a taller, wider building, an enormous crowd of people standing and milling at the base of the colossal mass. I almost ran into one of the pale-skinned natives of Kiri, not paying much attention to my surroundings but to my thoughts, all circling around one secret mission—one only my teacher and I knew of. The man I bumped into scowled; his face ugly enough without the extra help. He slurred, "No cuts, Pinky. Wes alls wants ta see Sama-san, okays?" He gestured to the mob of people loitering with intent, then glowered at me, showing a jagged canine tooth, "Sos backs offs." It took me a short while until I understood him, seeing as whenever he said the letter 'S' it ran liquidly, like water, similar to everything in this place, and he happened to say that letter often. After a maximum of two seconds, I nodded dryly, taking a couple sidesteps to the right, away from his small but slightly intimidating form, though he was only scary to me because his sword happened to be sharper and larger than my axe was.

I tried to keep my mind calm and clear, to help my nerves, but, eventually, my thoughts started spiraling, and it wasn't the smell of the heavy smoke from all of the industrial buildings that caused my sudden intuition.

Kiri hasn't had a leader since the Mizukage was killed, and that was five years ago, when I was seventeen. Now, even with me being twenty-two, they were still leaderless, running around like an uncontrollable mass of banshees with nothing better to do but kill. However, they were calm, seemingly waiting for something to happen; something world changing and new, yet interesting to occur. My mind started traveling toward who this person could be; who this person was now, the one who had so much control and power to calm the craziness, and enough to cause the seemingly authoritative man in front of me to call him 'Sama-san'? Deductions and rationalizations started going through my mind naturally, without my having to try too hard.

The people wouldn't pronounce some person who was weak or stick-like physically as their leader, but, alternatively, they wouldn't elect one who was pathetic mentally. They were a village of mostly missing-nins, yes, but they weren't idiots. They should be smart enough to choose someone who wouldn't throw the majority of them in jail. Perhaps, this person was one of them— a nunekin.

My mind went into overload as my results came nearer and options from the Bingo Book grew smaller. The only village that provided an academy education adequate for a person to be as cunning and brilliant to find a way to avoid the written law was Konoha. The only village that provided that _and_ training that provided the world with all three of their original Sanin was Konoha. The only village that raised a nunekin with those credentials and that remains alive and unmarked in the Bingo Book to this day was Konoha. That singular ninja lingering was…

My emerald eyes widened when a figure appeared on a jumbo screen, tall, muscular, walking with such grace only accomplishable by those born with it. His face was royal, feline-like eyes perfectly angled according to his picturesque, model-worthy cheekbones, aristocratic nose neither too pointed or rounded, flowing fluidly to his lips, too perfect to describe with mere words. My eyes continued to trail the familiar form's path, over to his broad, strong shoulders, and to the black linen cloak that he was wearing, similar to that of what Naruto wears when he is playing Hokage.

When the person stopped at the podium and knocked on the microphone a few times, trying to quiet the crowd so he could start his speech, I felt nothing around me but myself and him, the heavy mist wasn't surrounding me anymore, the large crowd was nonexistent, and the world was hushed. He opened his mouth, and I fully expected heavenly words to flow out, but it was as if he were mute, dark eyes zooming their way through the crowd and zeroing in on my equally shocked gaze. A few illogical sputters came out of his mouth, until he decided to stop, mouth left wide open for a quick amount of time, slowly shifting into a reminiscent scowl. Like a train hitting a stupid deer, my heart stopped, my breath caught, and my eyes grew wider until their corners ached.

-

-

-

This was Sasuke Uchiha, newest leader of Kiri, and I was subject to kill him.

Without my knowledge, I whispered, just loud enough for myself to hear, "I can't…" As soon as the words left my mouth, my throat ached, like its own walls were crashing in on each other.

I couldn't, but _I had to. _

* * *

I was trying to sleep.

_Beep_

I was _trying _to sleep, get lost in dreamland, lost in old great memories, reliving them to my taste, in bright, goofy colors and twisted realities.

_Bleep!_

I was trying to sleep, see my self running around with my hair long, flowing with the wind behind me, playing tag with Ino and TenTen like we were kids, without a care in the world, with our own children. It was obvious who their children's fathers were. Ino's child had her fair, creamy skin and bright, sky blue eyes, but her Dad's dark black hair, but in two adorable pigtails. TenTen's little boy was an exact copy of Neji, except for the difference in skin tone; he favored his mother in that category, having a tan hue to his skin, contrary to the almost white of most Hyuugas.

My child, at first, had dark hair and hazy green eyes, but before I could decide if it was a boy or not—though I thought it was—his physical being changed, and he was blonde and much more energetic, loud and rambunctious, with bright turquoise eyes. Then, finally, the point where I am now, there were two children, one favoring Sasuke, the other Naruto, and they were both standing, staring at me expectantly. Were they expecting me to choose which one I wanted?

I couldn't do that. I loved them both equally right now and choosing would rip me emotionally in too many directions. It would stress me too much, there would be those omnipresent questions of 'Did I pick the right one' and 'Would I have been happier if…' present in my mind. I didn't want to deal with that.

I started to walk closer to that one of which I guessed was I and Naruto's, we've been dating for a while in this dream so it didn't seem _too_ unlikely, but as I walked closer, a mirror of Hinata showed up, her sad and crying, thin and small, so sickly. I took a step back, and the reflection of the Hyuuga priestess was smiling, happy and healthy. Would this be the result of me choosing Naruto over…I glanced toward the small smile on the other little boy waving at me. I took a deep breath and took a step forward in his direction, but a memory from the past haunted me. Sasuke would leave me again just as easily as he's done before.

I wanted to know before my alarm clock buzzed me awake. Which one would I choose? Which would be safer? Should I be haunted of the past or be reminded of the future and its terrible outcomes? I knew these questions could only be answered if I took the risk, but I wanted to know: which risk would be less risky? Which choice would be more beneficial in the end?

_BEEEPP!_

Chakra flushed down into my arm as I swung my fist at my cube-shaped alarm clock, immediately crushing it on contact. Only when I felt the gears and springs shred into nothing but metal scraps did I sit up and dust off my hand, watching the silver fall to my carpet floor. When I finished I groaned loudly, my body deflating like the tired balloon it was. I still had so much work to do—I glanced at the piles of papers and books scattered on my desk—but I still hadn't finished even a quarter of it. I couldn't bring myself to look at the pathetic two papers in my 'DONE' pile.

I groaned again, realizing how late it had to be once looking at the window. The maximum time would have to be eleven-thirty, but I wouldn't really know seeing as I just broke the only operating clock in my house, and I needed to be at Tsunade's office in the hospital at six—, which was roughly five hours ago.

-

-

-

I really hate my anger issues sometimes.

-

-

-

Tsunade wanted me in her office for a mission proposal to Kiri. I would've complained if it weren't for my die-hard will and want toward becoming better. Supposedly, I was to do another secret part that none of the other medics coming with me were to know of. Whatever this part was, it had to be dangerous, difficult, and technical, because she chose me. She usually picks TenTen or me for missions like those, because we are some of the few kunoichi who think before acting, and some of the even fewer ninjas who can do it quickly and powerfully. I knew, subconsciously, that if Naruto weren't such a dumbass he would've been first-pick, because however long it takes him to find the enemy, he can kill them, if necessary, in half the time and he's currently under training to become Hokage (finally).

After about ten minutes, I'd managed to take a shower and pick out my normal outfit consisting of a wine red camisole, tan shawl, jacket…whatever, with my clan symbol on the back, and some matching tan khaki pants. I don't know, or even remember, why I wore skirts and shorts so much when I was younger. They give leeway to enemies, and allow them to attack your legs easier and more efficiently than when you wear pants. Maybe it was because during those years, my main underlying goal was to get a man, but that's not a problem now, seeing as I already have a fantastic boyfriend.

Right on cue, which happened to be the second after I spit out my toothpaste for the last time and the three-minute mark after I ate my ham and cheese sandwich and drank my juice, my doorbell rang, and I skipped over to the door pulling it open with a wide smile. I greeted my guest with a quick hug, "Naruto-kun!" He looked extremely tired, but he cheered up after the hug and I kissed on the lips three fast times, the fourth time giving him a longer, passionate kiss, until he stopped suddenly. He chuckled shyly, a blush on his face, "Um…that was random…."

My face grew as red as a tomato, I could feel the blood rushing to my neck, ears, and most embarrassingly my cheeks, and my eyes grew wide. This wasn't my dream; and this wasn't dream Naruto—my boyfriend Naruto. He probably thought I was some hormonal freak of nature now. I almost let my head fall and hang in an 'EPIC FAIL' pose, but, like heaven sending down the much-needed help, my telephone rang. I excused myself quickly, skirting over to my wall-phone and leaving the door wide open for my guest.

I didn't wait to see him walk in, but answered the phone with a, "Yo," something I've taken as habit from Kakashi. I kicked myself mentally for picking that up so easily, but contented myself with listening to my caller respond.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I don't feel too good." Tsunade's voice on the opposite side of the receiver sounded broken and congested, scratchy and scraggly. I could tell that she looked much worse, and that she was probably in her bed, surrounded by used tissues and a half-empty bottle of Nyquil on her nightstand.

I squeezed my phone in between my shoulder and cheek upon noticing Naruto searching my refrigerator naturally and without a problem as if he were living with me. I glared daggers at his blonde head until he stopped, and I murmured into my phone, just loud enough for her to hear and Naruto to wonder what I was talking about, "You sound terrible, Tsunade-chan."

She sneezed. "I know. I look it too."

I couldn't help but laugh at her utter honesty and the strangled attempt of a chuckle that came form her throat as I handed Naruto the package of bacon he was looking for. He's so helpless; it was literally right in front of his face. I kicked my refrigerator door closed, "So, what'd you call for? Is the mission so important that you can't wait until you're a little better tomorrow?"

"Yah."

_Wow, that was fast…_

"Um, okay…," I hummed, becoming alarmed at her sudden brusqueness and sureness. "Go ahead and tell me what's up."

It took a second for her to come back to the conversation—I had to guess if she was blowing her nose or something of the sort. After a second she began with a sick and groggy voice, "I want you to go to Kiri. They have a new leader, and he wants medics to teach everyone there. He seems sneaky, if you ask me, in all honesty." I nodded my head, my pink, layered elbow-length haircut swinging up and down with it. "Okay…I got that part. You told me this, like, last week."

She coughed, managing only to wheeze a short: "Excuse me."

I reached over and started my coffee machine, "No problem." I know it may seem like I'm ignoring Tsunade now, going about my daily businesses while she's trying to explain this mission to me, but…well, I am, excluding the ignoring bit. I'm just using selective hearing, only paying attention to the parts of her speech that are of interest to me. Seeing as over half the time she's either wheezing or sneezing, that's a productive method. I don't know who in the world would actually listen intently while _anyone_ was having something two-steps away from an Asthma attack.

After her hurricane of rough battles with her throat, she sighed, "You know, I'm sorry about my cold—it's because of stress. And, of course you know…"

I almost groaned. I was upset I had to repeat this phrase again though I'd memorized it at the ripe old age of thirteen. I recited meticulously, "Stress is the one and only symptom of sickness that is fully incurable by means of another's chakra. The only who can cure stress is the one inhabiting it. To cure sicknesses caused by stress, a long and tiring process must be followed, though it will be completely useless, because the stress will still be in existence and another ailment is bound to occur if left to grow."

She laughed, "Correct. Anyway, I received another document, and he just wanted you. I…," She sneezed, "I don't trust him; it's odd for anyone to want to work in the Bloody Mist, and even more so try to seize control under it. Besides, they've been nice on their own, creating their own havoc inside their own village and leaving us and other villages alone. I don't see why anyone would want to attempt to calm a hurricane that's destroying itself." I started to reach over for my coffee pot, ringing and dinging telling me my cappuccino was done, but Tsunade started again.

"I'm sending Kakashi with you on the way there, for its exceedingly dangerous for any ninja to try and cross the ocean to Kiri, but even more so for a beautiful kunoichi like you. The men there are like hungry sharks—they feed off you, but their harsh methods end up killing the poor little Sakura fish. I can't stand to see or hear about that."

I nodded, "I fully understand. Can we back-track for a moment, though?"

"Of—" She sneezed, "—course."

Pouring my coffee while carefully balancing the phone on my shoulder, I asked, "Okay, um…you said that the new leader wanted just me, but did you get any more information as to why? Like, why me, or why the reason is, or why the sudden change of mind toward having all of your students to one?"

"He wants a large amount of new medics and soon, since there are so many injured, and you're the best. You know how Kiri ninja enjoy playing King of the Hill 'til death. I'm presuming he wants to build the village up from nothing, but one could never know. He could have a hidden motive."

I took a sip of my drink after I added all of my necessary sugars and flavorings, and then concurred with a proud smirk, "And this brings you to my secret, underlying mission, am I right?"

She laughed, "You were the one who passed with flying colors in analysis at the Academy, weren't you? Ha-ha, but, yes; I've made a few changes to your mission now because of the changes presented in the newest document brought to me. You have a pen and paper?" I snapped toward Naruto, who had started watching my television after he found out this was a personal ninja call, and once I caught his attention, I pointed toward a pile of papers and a spare pen on my coffee table. He was dazed for a second—as always—but eventually understood and placed the items in my hand. I mouthed a 'thank-you', walking back to the kitchen so I could write the changes down on a hard surface—my countertop.

I sighed, "Alright. Lay 'em on me."

"Change number one; you're all on your lonesome in Kiri once Kakashi drops you off. Be sure not to keep your Leaf headband in clear sight. They happen to hate loyal ninjas, yet despise those who aren't loyal to theirs. Number two; you're going to be teaching much larger groups as yourself. No disguises—it makes you look sneakier than necessary. Number three; get as close as possible to the new leader; find out everything that he's planning, what he's up to. There has to be some secreted motive toward what he's doing. Nobody wants to fix Kiri just for the heck of it; no one is that wholesome inside….Change four; you'll be there for two years."

Stopping my scribbling, I whined, "Seriously? That's almost ridiculous. Why would it be necessary for me to stay that long if all I need to do is gather information as a spy from the new leader and teach for my mission's time being?"

The bluntness in Tsunade's voice made me shake. "Change five; kill the leader."

It was quiet for a while, I staring in disbelief outside my window as the afternoon sun shined brightly into my living room, rays bouncing off mirrors and glass. Tsunade knew that I didn't kill if it wasn't necessary, and this cause seemed obvious to me that it was unnecessary. The man was clearly just trying to fix a broken village. I understand how wildly out-of-proportion his goal is, but some people aim high, right? Even so, one shouldn't kill a leader just because he looks a little suspicious. All of America's presidents looked suspicious at one point, but you don't see all 44 of them dead by some paranoid citizen's hands.

I guessed Tsunade felt my distress when she clarified with a sigh, "If necessary—I want you to be a spy, Sakura. You know what they do. They snoop for information, search it for threats or any other oddities, and if they find any, they approach the root of the problem, which is usually the leader."

I groaned, "I know I'm strong but I'm not Kage level, Tsunade-sama. Even you know and can admit that. I think that—"

"Sakura. You're. Making. It. Difficult." I rolled my eyes; she was treating me like a child again, just because I believe in giving the benefit of the doubt. "For all we know, he could be a little baby Orochimaru in the making. You have to kill the weed before it kills the plants. I know you don't…_prefer_ killing, and I would've honestly chosen Neji or someone, but the document clearly stated that he wanted you and you only."

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure you can't send someone else with me?" I didn't want to have to _kill_ this guy. What if he was perfectly innocent? The theory was a little weak, seeing as he was trying to take over Kiri, but some people in the Ninja World do have hearts, right? Isn't that why we have medics? To save those weak and crumbling hearts?

"Yes. If you haven't noticed, it's easy to tell Konoha-nin from Kiri-nin. They'll get edgy if too many of us show up out of nowhere, don't you agree? Moreover, I'm sure if the leader said your name seventeen times that he _really_ wants you 'Haruno Sakura of the Village Hidden in the Leaf' to come to Kiri. No ifs ands or buts about it, and definitely none about you taking the extra step and protecting other villages while you're at it."

I wrote that last change on my paper angrily, and complained tiredly, "I just think it's a little unfair to the people of Kiri. They've had their leaders killed left and right. I can't do that to them—"

"You will and you are. I'll see you Friday when you are discharged."

Saying my goodbyes with a little more attitude than intended, I slammed my telephone back on its receiver and glared evilly into the light brown of the cappuccino in my blue mug. I don't believe I have to do that. FML. Actually going into the infamous 'EPIC FAIL' mood, I slammed my head on my counter and left it there. My head hurt so badly, not because of my harming myself, but because all of the thoughts running through my brain. I didn't like Kiri or anything, I just feel sorry for them, is all, and I don't want to make their lives any worse than they already are.

After about ten more seconds of my sulking, Naruto had come over and shook my shoulder comfortingly, "You okay? Did Tsunade give you some jank mission or something?"

I groaned, "No. I love it. I'm going to Kiri to teach for two years. Yay."

Thankfully, he let it end at that, seeing my already depressed form, mad for waking up late, mad for having to kill off someone, mad for having to leave my home for two years, mad for being mad. He didn't even ask if I was lying, because he knew that was all I could tell him and that the rest was a secret. Somehow, deep down in my gut I knew that that was what my life was now. A short time period that went on for two small years, all wrapped up in secrecy and sneakiness.

-

-

-

-

_Secre__t_

_-_

_A classification assigned to information, a document, etc., considered less vital to security than top-secret but more vital than confidential, and limiting its use to persons who have been cleared, as by various government agencies, as trustworthy to handle such material. _

* * *

This is my "other" story that keeps my creative juices flowing while my others are on hiatus, seeing as I really can't find a way out of the ditch I dug for myself or I'm just brain dead on what to do next. My others, namely_ One Year _(id: 5571557), I seriously plan to finish, and if I don't (which I won't), I'll seriously go into some sort of depression or something! Its ridiculous how I get to the best part of my stories then its like 'How do I write what I'm thinking?' you know?

It upsets me.

Anyway, clearing some things up that I found confusing myself as I read this chapter:

- All of Team Seven are around 22. Sakura just turned 22, so that means Sasuke is still 21, because of his birthday, and that Naruto has been 22 for a while. I'm guessing that means all of the other teams—excluding Team Gai—are in that general age category, and that all of the Rookie 12 are no younger than 20 but no older than 25. I hope that gives you a general period.

- Sakura does have an axe—a very large axe. LOL; I just haven't been able to erase her with that weapon after I saw a picture on Deviant ART of her with one. I think the artist was verauko, and you can just search her name, or even find her gallery and go under the subsection 'SASUSAKU' and there should be a picture called 'Teardrop' where Sakura has an axe. It's pretty fawsome.

- Okay, Kiri is that small little island in the middle of nowhere, and its where all seven of the swordsmen are from. You know, like, Zabuza, Kisame, and them. Oh, come on! Don't act like you don't remember the Great Naruto Bridge episode; and it's okay if you forgot the one where they were actually on the island, helping this guy win a race, because I mostly did, too. If you really want to know where it is located, though, all you have to do is Google Search 'Naruto Map' and you'll see it.

- Sakura does not date Naruto! She was still caught up in her dream from earlier. Now, as her liking Naruto…I might throw that in to make things interesting. Hm…

- I got all my definitions from Dictionary dot com I don't use real dictionaries anymore; they give me paper cuts.

- The second half of the story will almost always be what happened in the past, if you didn't catch that you have to be pretty slow.

- Tsunade is still Hokage, though she is retiring or whatever soon, since Naruto is training officially now. I honestly think it is going to take him a lot more time to become Hokage than it seemed two to three years ago, before Shippuden got a good foundation. He has to learn so much, how to control the Nine Tails, how to use Sage Mode for longer time periods, perfect his wind chakra, find out new techniques besides his clones, and get faster. Naruto is a slow fighter when compared to others; seriously, if it weren't for his clones and stuff he'd be in trouble.

- Kiri was lead by Mizukage, but I killed her off. XP; you know, for the sake of the story. As of now, I don't think she's dead, lol. Sasuke is, yes, the new Mizukage, but I don't like to call him that just because Mizukage sounds really girly, if you ask me. However, I was doing some research before my story and it is believed that Madara used to be the leader of Kiri, though what number is unsure. Kisame said so. IF you believe that, then it makes sense that Sasuke chose Kiri over Oto or something, seeing as he is more of Madara's puppet now than Orochimaru's play toy.

Um, any other questions you have, feel free to ask, and I'll definitely answer them, unless they're going to be answered in the next chapter or the one after. If you have any plot suggestions, too, I'll gladly take them, its fun knowing what others think should happen, you know.

In other news, I'll try to update this story every week, as in every Monday, unless you're otherwise notified. I'm busy trying to find a way to end and/or continue my others, and I have a life, too. LOL, I'm in school (8th grade), and this year in my dance classes we have a huge recital in June, I'm graduating this year, I should make the track team in March, and I might start back to swimming, but I doubt that one. It's too much trying to fix my hair every night.

I can't think of anything else, so, review please! If I get a large enough number, I might consider trying to update sooner. : D

~NaruBaby2496

See you next week and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Epiphany

-

-

**Chapter Two**

-

_Epiphany_

_- _

_A sudden, intuitive perception of or insight into the reality or essential meaning of something, usually initiated by some simple, homely, or commonplace occurrence or experience._

-

-

-

I hated this feeling; the feeling that buzzed in the core of my being, tingling hot like a skillet left on the stove, yet strangely comforting, like a Mother's warm hand against a sick child's forehead, checking his temperature and frowning a little, saying he had a cold because she had allowed him to play outside with his friends the other day, while the weather prediction was dangerously close to coming true, storm clouds threatening to release their cold rain. I thought I had rid myself from that feeling, the old blast from the past reminding me that I actually had one, and that it was happy, that I wanted to be happy now. I wanted to wake up in the morning to a quiet morning, one without the clashing and clanging of the metal of kunais, shuriken and swords always hitting each other in mad fury, just centimeters from a victim's heart, just millimeters away from a vital nerve end, seconds away from ending another life mercilessly. I guess its ironic how I chose to live one the most bloodthirsty lives and try to fix the most villainous village, barely beating Oto when Orochimaru led it. Maybe I want to try to make this place as close as possible to all I wanted, and as far as possible to the lives the people and I shared. Everyone deserved a redo button at some point; but I wanted an 'easy' button.

I wanted peace, happiness, and serenity, something I suppose is a little odd seeing as I caused most of the chaos that will be in the History Books by time the next generation is old enough to read and comprehend. It—I had forced myself to forget the way it felt to give the final blow to someone without second thought, and now, all because _she_ had decided to come around and be in clear view,—maybe she couldn't help being noticeable, she had annoyingly pink hair—ready to remind me that I had a heart, however cold and hard it was. It had hurt me before to kill someone for no reason, just for my own benefit or just because I felt like it. Just looking into her emerald eyes though, I felt a sudden regret for all I'd done, and even now, I can't get that feeling away. This one wasn't the warm and tingling sensation that ran through my veins, but it was guilt, cold and sharp, the only of the two emotions I could put a name on.

The other; I had no idea what it was, or why it took seeing some annoying, weak, bright, bubbly, simple girl from my past to bring that feeling to my attention. It made me stutter, forget what I was going to say, look like an idiot when I'm anything but, feel like a little, foolish twelve year old, but, gazing into her eyes made me think it was just me and her and no one else, I wasn't giving some acceptance speech. I was with her and nothing else mattered.

And that's why I hate this feeling. It's bolded in my mind repeatedly, the words just clear enough to tell that they're words, but too blurry to read. Of all the thoughts rushing and running through my genius mind like they always were, that was the only I couldn't understand. It _annoyed _me.

Aggravated me.

Irritated me.

Made me want to snap someone's head off their body.

I had to understand it, but yet, I didn't know if I wanted to, if I wanted to open that huge treasure chest that took me so long to find, because I wasn't sure if I had the right key, or if it had become empty over time or not. I wanted to know if the gold was still in the trunk. I wanted to know if I could still make her blush, giggle, or smile in that way I could so easily do.

-

-

-

I wanted to know if she still loved me.

-

-

I stopped spinning in my office chair immediately, the ceasing of the rhythmic squeaking causing Karin and Juugo to send a questioning look in my direction. I would've glared at them and told them to get back to telling all of my fan girls watching me from the open doorway that I was busy. I was busy though, wondering why that thought even popped in my head. Was I seriously wondering if Sakura still loved me? Why would I care if she did or not? Why _should_ it matter if she still cares for me? A tang of jealousy ran through me, making me snap the pen previously in my hands, the ink running through my strong grasp. What if she cared about someone _else_?

Just as quickly as the thought came, I pushed it away, reasons why that would make no sense coming to the forefront of my mind.

Who would take her—she's annoying and useless, who would want to deal with that? I found my eyebrows furrowing at my own conflicting thoughts. I had to admit no matter how much I didn't want to that she had, to put it in most appropriate words, grown. I smirked lightly—she had grown _well_. One obvious feature was that she had features; she had _curves, _smooth and tender, soft to touch…I almost groaned. I don't even believe myself half the time.

Back to the point, even from afar, I could see that she still had the same bright green eyes, sparkling and a window to her spirit, which was happy, calm and calming, I could tell, though, that there was missing. Where had it gone? Why was it gone in the first place?

Another wave of guilt flung over me again. I knew subconsciously it was my fault she didn't seem complete; before I could even think of the matter anymore, Suigetsu had appeared, blocking my view of my doorway, and dumping a colossal mass of papers on my desk. His arms were a little red where the papers once were, forming small little paper cuts. I rolled my eyes and grunted, "Why so many?"

Suigetsu smiled brightly, showing his weird-ass shark tooth, "I found a friend." He snickered secretively, and I raised my right eyebrow in a questioning matter. I hadn't sensed any other chakra in the room besides mine, his, and Juugo and Karin's, and the person had to be pretty damn small to be able to hide behind Suigetsu. Besides, he had no business but walking to the Council Office and back, to ignore the milling people, and come back to me with my paper work. I don't even know why I trusted him to do that when he can't even stop arguing with Karin for more than five minutes. My face scrunched together as I scoffed, "I didn't say you were allowed friends. Tell him to leave."

As I was grabbing a packet I was to read, I felt a familiar fresh, light green aura around me, filling the room, changing the whole ambience and warming it, making the old stupid tingly sensation of mine arrive again. I tried to remain calm and ignore the sudden massive comforting mass of chakra and focus on reading, but even that became too difficult, especially so when the glassy silver head of an axe slammed onto my wooden desk, putting a dent in the mahogany where my hand would've been if I hadn't moved it with a loud boom.

"I know you're an asexual bastard and all, but I would like to think you have enough brain power to determine a male from a female."

I glanced up at her for a quick second, but did a double take, my eyes studying her. I couldn't help but note the fact that she was gorgeous, even more so when she was upset, and I thought of all the ways I could make her the same red she was now. Even though it was obvious to tell which gender she was, I smirked, tapping the metal of her axe, "And which would you be?"

Her green, reflective eyes narrowed dangerously as she lifted the axe with one strong heave and a small grunt, placing it delicately on her shoulder. After a couple seconds of her staring game she popped her lips, "I could ask you the same question." With that she placed a simple, folded-up piece of paper on my desk, pivoted on her heeled ninja shoes, and strolled her way to the only exit, not even having to ask my fan girls to let her pass, since they were unconsciously allowing her a passageway out of fear.

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch at her astuteness, and I glared at her with incriminating eyes. Who did she think she was? She was supposed to be freaking out, running around in circles and screaming 'Sasuke-kun' in octaves too high for dogs to hear. She wasn't supposed to be coming into my office, insulting me a couple times, and then leaving without a single goodbye. She was supposed to be blushing and groveling at me feet, latching her arms around my neck, sitting in my lap and demanding I forget about everything else going on and take her out to remember old things, even though I knew I was going to say 'no'. She wasn't supposed to be calling me an asexual bastard. She was supposed to act like Karin, stare at me with ogling eyes, undressing me with her mind. I grimaced. Why was she being difficult? What was she doing with a sharpened _axe, _carrying it with such ease?

She was supposed to stay weak so I could protect her, she was supposed to call me Sasuke-kun so I could eventually call her Sakura-chan, she was supposed to be annoying so she would always be stuck in my mind, she was supposed to pursue me so I could wait and take her as mine.

But she wasn't….

"She's gone Sasuke; why do you keep staring at where she was like she's going to wait for your comeback?" Karin snapped, obviously peeved.

…and she hadn't, she hadn't waited for my 'comeback' or for me.

When those words exited her mouth and my mind finally comprehended their underlying, unintentional meaning, that burning feeling in my gut exploded with great fury, it was different, not as soft, upset, mad and disrupted. I glared into nothing, wishing she wasn't the cause of my sudden hardening and that I hadn't asked Tsunade to have her come here in the first place. I growled between my teeth, casting all sorts of concerned eyes to me, but I could care less. If her eyes weren't looking at me, I could care less.

With a sudden epiphany that came out of nowhere, those words bolded in my head became clear, and for once in my life, I think I was close to believing their actuality. I wanted—no _needed _Sakura Haruno to—

"SASUKE-KUN!! YOU'RE, LIKE, OHMIGOD, HE'S RIGHT! IN! FRONT! OF! MEEEEE!!!" The chorus of mistuned squeals ended with an abrupt thud, and without even having to look up from the scar on my desk where her axe had been, I'd known that yet another fan girl fainted. Great.

I muttered the order, "Get her some water or something, Juugo."

* * *

I stared blankly ahead, mist and water nothing but an annoyance and the melodic splashing of the boat oars against the sea did nothing to calm me. My mind was too busy trying to sort out all other types of issues that I didn't know the way to solve. My muscles throbbed and ached, but not because we were attacked or anything, thank god, but because of all the treacherous walking! It's nothing too terrible, if it weren't for all the different terrains, and that does nothing to soothe my feet. I don't think I should be complaining, though, things could be tons worse.

I could actually be in Kiri; but I'm not. If I jump the raft right now and swim, I could make it to land in about forty-five minutes. I would, too, if I weren't aching so much.

That's a funny thing I've never really paid much attention to before, how when you don't have an evil plan or rebelling plan in your head at the moment, something happens that keeps you from executing it without your knowledge.

It's like when you're little, at the Academy, playing hopscotch with all your booger nosed friends. You know that later on Mommy is going to take you to an amusement park for your birthday, so you just play along, throwing your little rock and hopping to it, having the best birthday day ever because you're winning. Then, you fall and scratch up your knee until it bleeds and you have a big old nasty scar. Of course you cry, which sends you to the nurse's office. You don't want Ms. Nurse to call your Mom, though, because then you won't be able to go to the amusement park, since, of course, over protective Mom's would never let their hurting child have fun unless they're one-hundred percent sure that their child is okay. Moreover, that means taking you to the doctor, and no kid likes the doctor, right? Sure, the suckers and stickers are fun, but they never stick for long and are sugar free. So, then, you make a plan to make a break for it on your aching knee. But, wait; you can't run on a hurting knee, because it hurts too badly. And that means your plan of escape failed before you even thought of it, and that you went to the doctor later on to get a cast.

Life sucks like that, but it's true. You can put it in any scenario. When you really want to do something, somehow it always ends up being stopped before it starts, or at least that's the way it is with me. I really wanted to end up with Sasuke, but I couldn't, so I sulked at the only exit of the village, not expecting him to show up, and definitely not planning to confess to him without delay. Staying true to my theory that almost always happens to end positive, he knocked me out and left, even though I wanted to go with him. My plans were ended before they even began. I guess that's the main reason why people thought I was weak. All those times when I needed protection, it was because my arrangements had too many holes in them, and those holes would undoubtedly just grow larger, endangering not only my life but those of others, too.

Maybe that was the real reason I wanted to be a medic, so I could not only fix other's failed plans, but patch up my own as well. Healing can be thought of in both a metaphorical sense and a literal one. Sure, I'm fixing your bones and junk, but I'm also healing your mind and soul, bring it to ease. It still peeves me to this day that Medics don't get all the credit they should and are thought to be the weakest of all Nin, when in all actuality and honesty, we are the strongest. The immense amount chakra execution and control necessary, the colossal portions of energy taken up, the process of thought and concentration needed—how could anyone ever think a medic is weak? I know that some, well most, of us never even trained to be ninja, but those of us who have, oh, I could tell you stories even of my own of where I was the vital piece in completing a mission. Still, though, I'm a medic deep down, and through all my training and studying to become stronger, I'm still stereotyped to be weak.

I guess it wouldn't really bother me as much as it does now if the first person I'd ever had a crush on constantly called me weak _and_ annoying. It's not as big of a picture or constant reminder in my head as it was years ago, but its still there, and even times like now I'm reminded of them. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does. Sometimes, I don't even know why I still think about Sasuke as much as I do, seeing as I haven't seen in him in so long, and I've heard of so many stories and accusations against him, and one sickening story from a girl named Karin.

She was a bitch, I won't lie there, but, she told me enough to finally convince me that Naruto and I should just give it up. Sasuke was not going to come back to Konoha to live and stay there; he would and was going to my hometown to destroy it further. She told me that Sasuke had tried to kill her, his teammate and personal medic. She'd saved him countless times, and he just threw her away like an used tissue because she had been taken hostage. I couldn't help but see myself mirrored in her, and that that could've just as easily happened to me if I went with Sasuke that dark windy night.

With a sudden revelation I realized, sometimes you're plans and wishes are stopped because they can't be granted at that particular moment, and however saddened you may've been because you weren't able to go to the amusement park, or depressed because your first love left you on a stupid bench, all things happen for a reason, and most of the time, that reason is to keep you alive.

"Sakura, we're almost there, are you sure you don't want me to walk you up to the gates?" Kakashi asked me, his lackadaisical eye painted with an over protectiveness and unwillingness to let go similar to a father. He, in many ways, was like the father I never had, and, well, the best Dad I could ever ask for. I smiled a small smile, trying to keep from laughing and then crying at his attitude, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

He nodded solemnly, taking this as his chance to say goodbye, "Be careful, Sakura. They don't care if you're alone or not, or if you're a medic or if you're a ninja. A woman is a woman to them, and with you being a pretty one, they'll go on a frenzy."

Little did I know, I should've taken much more precaution to my sensei's words of wisdom; and that it's true, the waters are much wilder the closer you get to the Village of the Hidden Mist.

* * *

"Are you stalking me or some'in?"

The feeling of someone following me finally got to my end nerves, and I had to ask what this freak's problem was. Seriously, no one follows anyone in this place unless they want trouble. Besides, if that's what this chick wants, she sure doesn't look like she can handle anything from me. I was born in raised here, I could snap her neck with the snap of a finger if I wanted.

I turned and grimaced at her, folding my arms across my chest, impatient for her answer. She looked like she was deep in thought, her emerald eyes far away, distant. In my opinion, the chick seemed really slow the way she was taking her time to look up at me and the glance carefully at my sword. Normally people would've run away by now.

She shook her head slowly, beginning to walk around me casually, "No. I swear."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing her arm, maybe a little too tightly, considering the way she flinched, and keeping her next to me so I could ask between my clenched jaw, "…then why are you followin' me?" She narrowed her eyes and swiped her arm out of my grasp with a fluid motion, scaring me a little at the darkness possible with such strength.

"Classified," She seethed, rubbing the pinker area of her porcelain skin nonchalantly. I glared back at her until she barred her teeth and snapped, freaking me out mostly, but making me wonder even further why she was here. It was odd, though, because usually, by this point, I would've threatened Karin sixteen times and been told to stop by Sasuke three times. The hand that had unconsciously wrapped its fingers around the grip of my sword meant nothing. This girl wasn't going to hurt me if she didn't need to.

I dropped my hand and backed up a little, giving her personal space and signaling I wasn't trying to put up a fight, "You here for Sama-san?"

"…maybe. Do you know him or something?" Her face eased, falling back into its natural position. I couldn't help but note that she was gorgeous in an exotic way. I would so jump on her boat to Mexico. Her pink eyebrow rose into a questioning position and I knocked her shoulder softly with a smile.

"Unfortunately, Pinky. You wanna do me a favor?"

She smiled back, walking in step with me, "Depends what it is, Shark Tooth."

"Ah-ho-ho, Pinky's got jokes. Ha-ah, well, it seems like we're heading to the same place, no?"

"Council Office? Yeah, I'm going there."

"Yeah, um, that too, but, I was talking about Mizu's offices. You wanna see Sasuke right?"

As a general rule, babes don't go to the Council Office unless they want a pass to get to Sasuke's office. The guy has so many fan girls around everyday, so much so that I wonder why he even leaves the safety and seclusion of his house to dive head first into such a hurricane. I wouldn't mind having many girls wanting me, though, but I would've chosen one by now. Sometimes, it seems like Sasuke's already picked some girl that didn't want him back—however unlikely that is.

"….more like I'm being forced to, if you really want to know."

"You're notta fan girl?" My voice was a little more surprised than it should've been, but it honestly surprised me. In a national poll I and Juugo did on an off day, every 9 out of 10 girls we talked to was infatuated with Uchiha. The only ones who weren't were either too young or old to understand.

We reached the Council Offices—a new primarily building that Sasuke thought of to bring at least some sort of order—and the girl opened the heavy wooden doors with a single pull of her arm.

When the bell rang, she sighed, answering my previous question, "Was." The woman at the desk, a blonde, older lady who looked like she belonged in a library, not here, gave both me and my newest acquaintance a form to fill out. The information was general; name, reason for coming, box code, that type of thing. Box codes are simple, they're like mailboxes or PO boxes but more complex, or at least that's what Sasuke said. He says everything is more complex—he just wants to make himself seem like a even bigger genius than he is. It's not so amazing to come up with a cooler form of a post office.

Scribbling down my own information, I asked, "Oh…what happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"Stuff happened, Shark Tooth. There comes a point when you've just got to grow up and live your own life." I noticed the dainty cursive print on the girl's form, and I smiled despite myself. She sure isn't from here, that's for sure.

I nodded, handing the receptionist my square of paper, "Hm. I know whatcha mean, Pinky. Does Sasuke-sama know you're on your way?"

"Yeah, it's like a mission," she gave the blonde woman her paper, "I'm a ninja. Medic, actually."

"Konoha, right?"

"Uh-huh. How'd you know?"

"You walk, smell, talk, and look it." The woman at the table locked my box back up with her master key, and grunted trying to pick up the huge-ass pile I had to care. She wiped her brow, pulled out a folded piece of paper out her pocket for the girl, and handed it to her saying, "You don't have a box yet, Ms. Haruno."

She acknowledged the woman with an appreciative and understanding smile while taking the sheet and placing it in her own pocket. I had adjusted the papers in my hand enough to push the door open for the both of us by time she replied to my last comment.

She smiled crookedly, but cutely, "Smell?"

"You don't smell like sea water. More like…leaves and crap. Sasuke smells like that, too." I explained, starting toward the Mizukage Towers with her.

"You got advanced Shark Senses or something?"

I groaned playfully, "First off, they're not called 'Shark Senses'. Second, it's a gift. And third, yes, unfortunately. Some people smell really bad and it hurts like hell when I blow my nose or someone punches me there."

"Ha-ha. You don't even know me and you're telling me your only weakness; that's not too smart, y'know," She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so? I know your flaw." It was true, I didn't even know her name yet, but I still knew for sure that she was still a Uchiha lover. Once your one, you can never turn back. My Gramps told me that back when Madara still ran this dump.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"You're in love with the worst man you could possible fall in love with."

It took her a little while to reply, and that just solidified my theory and made it seem more plausible, especially so when she got a little pink in the cheeks. I would've laughed if it wouldn't have made me look like a freak. Imagine, some blue guy cracking up into rounds of laughter, walking with a pink-haired chick who looked like she was going to faint any second now, walking in dead quiet streets.

Eventually she answered shrugging her shoulders, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just like you weren't a fan girl. All your feelings are past tense." I teased, a smirk tugging at my lips. She was such a horrible liar, I deserved to be a sarcastic jerk.

"…not really. I mean, I feel like I'm dumping a load of my life into your ears, but, um, yeah, I did love the bastard." She admitted reproachfully. That only sparked my curiosity further, but judging by the look on her face, I really shouldn't ask any more questions about her romance life. It must've been total fish crap.

Trying to lighten the dampened mood, I joked, "Sasuke? Oh, he's not a bastard."

"What is he then, a saint?" Thankfully she got the joke and smiled along with me. We rounded one of the last corners to the Mizukage Tower.

"A saintly bastard. He's just kind of…on the borderline right now. He doesn't know what he should do."

"What are you getting at?"

"I dunno. I just think that you could help him decide, Pinky, that's all. You seem like that type of person. I mean, you just brightened my day up about twenty shades." I admitted, flirtatiously smiling and winking.

She laughed, her giggles like tinkling bells of joy in the dead, "Really now?"

"Twenty three shades." I laughed, adjusting the papers in my arms again. I couldn't help but realize how easy it was to have fun and joke with this girl. She was just about the opposite of all the people I was stuck with—she knew when I was playing or when I was serious. If I did that to Sasuke, he would've burned my ass or something. (Somebody please tell him that charred Suigetsu ass does not taste good.)

Once her laughter died down some, she asked carefully, "So you work for Sasuke?"

"Yeah; it sucks. One of the possible Swordsmen working for such a pansy."

"Oh, you're Suigetsu?"

"….Um, yeah. You look surprised. And who would you be?"

"Oh. Sakura Haruno, sorry for not telling you earlier; I just thought you were fishy."

"That's rude to judge people like that." We had reached the big grand doors of the Towers by now, and I gestured for her to open it for me. It would be like trying to walk to hell and back with all my bones in tact if I tried to open that door myself. I think Sasuke just enjoys giving me hard ass times. It probably tickles his little Emo laugh box.

"That's true." She winked with a wide smile, "I am rude like that. That's just why you've been staring at my ass this whole time."

I suppressed a chuckle at her boldness, and realized that she would mesh perfectly with Sasuke if he let her. I nodded, "Sama-san is gonna love ya, Pink."

"If you say so, Blue." She adjusted the axe on her back and sighed quietly, almost to herself, "If you say so…" I glanced at her and saw the difference in the glow of her eyes, it was dimmer, almost sad. Whatever that bastard did to her, she definitely did not deserve it.

-

-

-

-

_Intuition_

_-_

_The act or faculty of knowing or sensing without the use of rational processes; immediate cognition_

_Direct perception of truth, fact, etc., independent of any reasoning process; immediate apprehension_

* * *

Alright, chapter two is down! It's a _tad_ longer than the last, and it has three characters' POVs. I personally, enjoyed writing Suigetsu's the most, since he is a freaking comedic genius. I hope I made that come through, and that everyone stayed in pretty much character.

If you can piece two and two together, you'll get the order of events.

I do it like that because, well, I just do and I think it helps lace the chapter together by time you finish. Like, it fills in all of the blanks, like 'How did Sui become friends with Saku?' and stuff like that. Sakura's POV is going to be, as a general, the furthest in the past, but eventually it will catch up to the now. It's what I like to use to create my own back-story to clear up the now-story. Sometimes, if I get cool enough, her POVs will be of the future! But…I rather doubt that one. LOL

The newest chapter of Naruto did rather push this back a tad, because Sasuke freaking killed Karin! LIKE YEAH! I was so happy, but then I realized something—that officializes the fact that he is now in darkness. Oh poop. Just when it looks like he can be redeemed…why does he have to be so bipolar? So yeah, I did rather make fun of that here and there, yeah, I have an odd sense of humor. If you didn't get it you didn't get it.

Yeah, Sakura and Sui became friends pretty fast after they were about to kill each other, but I always saw him as a little Naruto, so, I figured she'd be pretty open to him once she got used to him. And yes! That was him she ran into last chapter.

What else…can't think of anything.

LOL, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to ask any questions, and I love reviews, they just push me to update sooner so….

REVIEW!!

(Yes, I updated this early :))

~Narubaby2496


	3. Despondent

-

-

-

**Chapter Three**

_Despondent _

_-_

_Feeling or showing profound hopelessness, dejection, discouragement, or gloom_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The wind blew softly against my pink locks, pushing them calmly off my face. This was going to be my last morning here in Konoha, and, I don't care what anyone else says, I am going to spend it the way I want, and that would be relaxing in the park. The Konoha National Park—they could've been a little more creative with the name—was a place where I would come to early in the morning so I could watch the sunrise and sunset, positioned up high in the Old Maple, resting on the highest branch, back against the worn wood, the branch already shaped from years and years of my sitting on it so that it was more like a chair than anything else. My life was a little like this, thinking things over. My daily routine was so worn and memorized that I didn't even have to think about much. I would wake up, stare remorsefully at the old Team 7 photo, ruffle my hair, stretch, hop out of my bed, stalk to the bathroom, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, complain mentally about _something_ still not being here, prepare my coffee, stomp sleepily to work, then, well, work. That's how it went everyday unless I could find someone to train with or somewhere to train by myself, and that was rare. All of my friends were either busy with their own schedules—I know Ino had been hanging out with Sai way more, and the same with TenTen and Neji.

It was just a handful of us in the Rookie 11 who hasn't paired off yet, and I have a feeling I'll never get that chance. I've grown accustomed to that fact--the fact that I might never get married, ever have children, or have a happy household. I accepted it when I accepted being a kunoichi, and again when I accepted Sasuke finally going off the deep-end. I still can't get that look of his face out of my mind, that one day I saw him, seconds away from killing his own teammate. He'd changed so very _much_. Therefore, I knew I had to too. I had to stop chasing my little girl dream of marrying and being happy with him. He was happy killing his teammates, and, like Kakashi-sensei says, that makes him worse than scum.

I don't have the time to spend it with someone who was worse than scum. What _is _worse than scum?

The wind blew again, reminding me that nothing much is worse than scum, and that I had to spend time with the scum whether I liked it or not. He was the new Mizukage—presumably. I refuse to believe it though. I just simply refuse.

As the town began to awaken, I let those repulsive thoughts slip away, and tilted my head up, letting the breeze and coming sun grace my skin more openly. My senses came alive with the touch of the opposing feelings of warmth from the sun and coolness from the wind. I closed my eyes serenely, fully soaking in the moment.

It still smelled like dew outside, like early morning in Konoha. If you tried really hard, if you were extremely determined, you could smell the scents of the separate flowers, roses, daffodils, blossoms, you could almost see Tsuchi flipping his noodles, preparing for a day of work, the sizzling of a pan to a hot skillet just a second away from your sight, you could _imagine_ the quiet sounds of mothers cooking breakfast for their families, the thought not even bothering them anymore because they loved their children and husband that _much_.

I guess I am a little jealous of people like that. Their lives are so simple. Compared to my routine, all they have to do is wake up then go to sleep. The entire in-between was unimportant when put apples to apples toward the daily life of the apprentice of Tsunade, one of the greatest medics in the land. I was even said to have more promise than her—me, little old Sakura.

I giggled to myself, humming, "Little old Sakura's got some big dreams…big dreams…"

One couldn't even come close to guessing how much I still wanted them to come true, no matter how much I suppress.

* * *

I groaned audibly, slamming my transparent green bottle of sake onto the bar. It's Friday. I shouldn't be here getting drunk as if I had nothing better to do but get some player and have the one-night-stand of a lifetime. I have better things to do, even if it seems like nothing could top have sex with one of these pale ass ugly fellows. Ah, the crappiness of my life never ceases to amaze me.

I come here, and the first second I step on official Kiri grass, I run into are a bunch of horny cheating fifty-two-year-old filth bags. There were three, the leader, obviously being so, he was tall, dare I say taller than Sasuke, and quite possibly the youngest of them all. He was wearing your standard bystander outfit—a loose fitting dyed-brown cotton long-sleeved shirt and some khaki cargo pants. His hair was a dirty, vile excuse of strawberry blond color, styled into a low ponytail. His goons, I didn't pay much attention to, but it was obvious that they knew how to operate the swords, shuriken, scrolls, kunai, and things of that matter that they carried with them. People didn't just where heavy backpacks or itchy ninja pouches for the heck of it.

I knew that for a fact, I subconsciously stepping into a defensive stance, studying the man in the middle analytically. My eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch as I asked carefully, "May I be of any service to you, men? If not, I would advise you all to sidestep to your left and let me pass."

I couldn't ignore the itch in my hand begging to grab the handle of my axe and just knock all of their heads off. One man laughed heartily for a moment, but quickly barked, "I'll be telling you what I want from you—_not _the other way around, _Strawberry Short_**cake**."

My eyebrow flinched, "Excuse _me_?"

All I really wanted to do was smack the smirk off that fool's face, knock out all of his teeth and cut off his favorite miniscule appendix. However, words couldn't keep from echoing in my head. _The men there are like hungry sharks—they feed off you, but their harsh methods end up killing the poor little Sakura fish. _

I shuddered a bit at the honesty and now reality of her words, and I knew I wasn't about to be that retarded fish that decided it could take on a shark without back up or a plan. Kakashi even gave me the same advice; that was twice I got the same words of wisdom from two of my teachers.

The leader approached slowly, each step killing me with the increased pressure, and put out a grimy hand lazily, as if he thought I wasn't expecting me to grimace angrily. The dangerous chakras rose significantly in my body, and I could see the green glow radiating in my quickly clenching fists. I glared deviously at him while seething lowly, "**Don't**…touch me."

What happened next was something I didn't expect, but surely should've, seeing as how close I had unknowingly let the creep get to me, but when I felt the rip and sting of ripping flesh in my mid abdomen I let out a small unintentional gasp. The man chuckled, shoving the metal of his katana deeper into my gut with a blood-curling twist, "You are so funny, darling. You just make me—"

I glanced over to a man who was now tapping my shoulder. He had to be the fifteenth man to offer to buy me a drink. I sighed, but managed a small smile, "Yes?" To be honest, I wouldn't mind another martini, or even another sake (Tsunade has influenced, I admit), but I was already getting a little woozy. The man was huge—humongous, orange, looking like some type of orange giant that belong on the news for being so epically, uniquely…giant. I would've continued staring in awe and amazement if it weren't for his calm voice informing me that 'Sasuke-sama' wanted to see me.

I scoffed after taking a long swig of my sake, "Tell him I'm busy. Who are you to him, may I ask? I feel as if I've seen you before." The man laughed to himself and held out a huge hand, one that had to be at least the size of my head, if not bigger. I took it warily as he introduced, "I'm Juugo. You saw me earlier today when you…well, had a little disruption with Sasuke-sama."

I smiled, his polite voice something hard to frown at, and giggled, "That wasn't a disruption. It could've gotten much worse, Juugo. Have you been curious as to whom I was, or has Sasuke disallowed all interaction with other human beings unless he orders you to do so?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that question with an answer besides yes. I have wondered. You are actually very beautiful, if I may say so myself. However, I think Sasuke would kill me if he even has the smallest idea of my speaking to you for so long, Lady Sakura."

My eyebrows rose at his knowledge of my name, "Did he mention me?"

Juugo smiled widely, and gestured for me to follow him outside, still holding my hand in his careful grasp. I didn't mind it much, his hands was much warmer than the cold glass that was previously in my hand. I complied to his offer to follow him outside reluctantly, because, however much I would deny it later, I wanted to know what Sasuke had said about me while I was here, doing nothing in this bar. Squeezing our way through the crowd, Juugo spoke over his shoulder, "Yes, actually, very much so. I think inadvertently. He was overly angered at Suigetsu for yours and his interactions late this afternoon, Lady Sakura."

His voice didn't waver any at the end of his sentence, so I supposed that he didn't want to elaborate further on the true happenings after I left. Quite awkwardly, I scratched the back of my head as he swung the front door open for the first of us, "You _can_ just call me Sakura, you know."

The cold wind hit me hard, but not as significantly as the calm, yet unsympathetic and sharp utterance of: "But he won't, will he?"

My eyes casually went towards the direction of the familiar silky tenor, expecting to see the exact opposite of what I was. Sasuke was glaring at Juugo with something that seemed so odd coming from his. His chakras were reading _protective_. Why would he even care about who I talk to and why I talk to them?

I crossed my arms, retaliating, "He will if he wants to. And _whatever_ you did to Sui, he didn't deserve it. We were talking. Like friends. I haven't had one of those since you ordered me to come live here to help _you_, a sick excuse of a man that cheated his way to the place he is now!"

I saw his dark eyes widen at this a small amount, and I would've stopped if my emotion bowl hadn't been knocked over, the waterfall of my heart already starting to flow. I stabbed him in the chest, poking him hard with my finger with every question I asked, "Do you _know_ how much it hurt us to hear all of the bullshit you pulled off with your pansy-ass! Do you _know_ you kept Naruto, Kakashi, and I up countless nights worrying, wondering how we could get you some type of break if you decided to waltz your self in and come back! Have you even stopped to think, Sasuke? Ever, have you looked down the road and said 'Maybe I shouldn't have tried to kill the Elders because that'll get me in a bucket load of—" My voice cracked as my throat tightened in such a familiar way. I ran the hand previously on his chest through my hair in an attempt to calm myself enough to keep from crying. I shook my head, clamping my eyes shut as the salty-water threatened to flow. Through clenched teethed I muttered, "Do you even _understand _how much it rips me apart on the inside to say that I still love you, Sasuke-kun?"

The night air never felt so tense, empty, and hollow at the same time. I wished repeatedly that I hadn't said what I had. I felt even worse when those dark orbs slid downward, trying to hide something that he obviously didn't want to show. After a moment, he nudged me back a little with a soft shove, and said quietly yet irritably to Juugo, who had just witnessed my emotional tantrum, "Tell Karin she doesn't have to share her room with Sakura. She's staying with me."

Juugo stared curiously at us, probably noticing that we were more than two people who had no idea who the other was, more than just teammates, that we had some bigger book that neither of us had opened yet. After a minute or so, he nodded, "Of course, Sasuke-sama. I'll see you when I see you, L-Lady Sakura."

I smiled softly, wiping my tears, "Of course, Juugo."

-

-

-

I still don't like him calling me a Lady.

* * *

I laughed brightly with Ino hugging her across the shoulders. She gasped, out of breath from her own laughter, "What-what about that one time when-when we cut Neji's hair while he was sleep-sleeping!" I laughed wildly, clutching my stomach, for the numerous times I've giggled, laughed, chuckled, and snickered had finally done its effects on my abdominal muscles. Tsunade let me train a couple of wannabe medics today, practice for when I'm actually in Kiri, though no one here but me knows that. It's really silly of her to expect me to choose anyone but my best friend to 'train'. If goofing off like teenagers again counted as training her, then that was what I was doing.

I tried to suppress my laughter, I felt another chakra coming down this hallway (it was probably some receptionist), but I couldn't help it. When my friend started cutting her own blonde hair with her fingers, using those as pretend scissors, I had to scream against my will and imitate the Hyuuga. I deepened my voice as far as possible, "What the _fuck_ you little bitches! That is Hyuuga hair! It—It—" I heaved, completely out of breath when Ino joined me, "It was my _destiny_ and you ended it! LOOK AT THIS!"

We both pointed at our heads, "Is this cruel idea a joke? I am NOT laughing!"

I fell to the ground (we were already sitting on it), tears brimming my eyes. That had to be the most hilarious day in my life, maybe second to when we dyed Lee's green jumpsuit highlighter orange. Reading my mind, my best friend pointed towards nowhere, "Remember—with Rock Lee and the orange!"

I nodded, imitating his voice, "This dyeing of my beautiful green jumpsuit is _not_ youthfuuuuullll!!!" We squealed and kicked, rolling around like a bunch of silly children.

I don't know why Ino and I started messing with Neji and Lee, but it must've been because they are the only two who will get upset enough to make things funny, but not so much so that they really are mad and that they're taking things too seriously. They get over it quickly, and soon things are back to normal. Usually, though, 'soon' is right after they prank us back, but…I personally think they have Naruto or Kiba think of the plan. They're raised to well to think of even doing that.

When our laughter subsided, Ino poked my shoulder, "I'm really going to miss you, Billboard Brow. I don't believe you're leaving tomorrow morning. I won't even be able to see you off."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure Tsunade will let me write and stuff, Pig. It's not a secret that I'll be in Kiri."

The blonde pouted, "Yeah, but, how will I know if your sneaking off, screwing with other guys besides the almighty Sasuke?"

I pushed her playfully, though I was honestly pissed off at her comment. She knows good and well that I am over Sasuke Uchiha. He's barely in my thoughts now. I smacked myself mentally. I should really stop trying to convince myself that I can lie. I scoffed, "And what would you care if I did?"

Laughing in her selfish way, she honestly said, "I want to be the godmother of your kids."

"And your point would be?"

"I won't accept your offer if the father is anyone but Sasuke."

Remind me to mark Yamanaka Ino in the record book as the biggest pig in the universe.

* * *

_Pitter_

_Patter_

_Pit _

_Pat_

_Pitter_

The rain was coming down slowly, as if it was deciding if it wanted to or not. It was, in all honesty, starting to annoy me. That and the constant bickering of Karin. After meeting Sakura, I was looking forward to having her live with us; us being me, Juugo and the whorish redhead I was cursed to inhabit myself with. I really wish Sasuke had killed her a while back. That would make my life about a load easier.

I sighed and pressed my hand against the cold glass. It was going to rain at this constant _pit-pat_ all night, that's what the weatherman had said, but, I'm thinking more along the lines of a quick shower, then a thunderstorm, ending with a little mist.

"Suigetsu! What're you doing in my room?" Ah, the beast has been awakened. I turned away from the glass to see her wet, clothes sticking to her body, red hair in a nonredeemable frizz, and glasses fogged. I'm surprised she can even see through them. She must've been outside doing whatever Karin's do. Tsk, she was probably soliciting her body. That's a no-no.

I rolled my eyes, groaning, "You can see the whole town from out your window! Just let me play stalker for a little while longer and you can return to your job as being Sasuke's personal rapist when I finish." I probably put more acid then intended on Sasuke's name, but, he's a selfish jackass that has nothing better to do but beat me up. Who does that! Who wants to hurt me for no reason? All I was doing was talking to Sakura, and he's going to get his man-panties in a bunch and beat me into a bloody pulp. That, though, wasn't even the worst of it. I had to bite Karin. I could get _rabies_.

"Do you think Sasuke likes Sakura, Karin?" I asked out of nowhere, the thought just popping into my own head. It would make sense, or at least put some sort of rationalization toward him being so upset with me. He could've been _jealous_. I almost smirked to myself. I could've seen Uchiha Sasuke _jealous _of _me_. Oh, my Kami, what has the world come to— whatever it is, I love it!

The girl gaped for a while, her eyes turning into the most absurd looking circles I've ever seen in my life. I grunted at her unnecessary drama and turned back to the window. There were still plenty of people outside—rain and the such doesn't really affect Kiri natives, we're used to it—boys were chasing girls with worms and handfuls of mud in their little hands, probably threatening to throw it at them. If you listened really hard, though, you could hear the little girls screech whenever the boys faked them out, and then you could hear a mother yell at both of the children, even though both of them probably weren't hers. I remembered doing that when I was a kid. It was fun; things were so simple back then. You didn't really have to try. Life just came to you.

The redhead plopped down next to me on the window seat and grunted, "Where did that come from? You're trying to hook her up with my husband or something."

I glanced at her, wiping off her glasses with a flimsy material some people would call a shirt. She dresses like such a hooker its ridiculous. After a minute she finished, "Besides, why would Sasuke even _look_ at her? She wears the most atrocious outfit, has the most disgusting hair, her skin is pale as fuck, and seriously, Suigetsu, she's flatter than a board. Give me one reason why Sasuke would choose her over me."

I rolled my eyes, "How do you expect me to answer that? The chick's only been here for a day. I'll find my reasons. And, just so you know, she is definitely _not_ flat."

What she said next was the most utterly disgusting thing I could _ever_ expect to come out her mouth. She was telling me about periods, tampons, and bra sizes! Do you think I really want to know that? Do I need to know that? I've gone so far in my life only hearing those words once or twice from my older brother, and she had to go and explain in vivid detail as if I really cared. I didn't ask for all that, but only Karin will give you the unneeded.

The woman then scoffed, "You're so immature. Anyway, do you know where Juugo is?"

I shrugged, "Probably still at the bar looking for Sakura. Why'd you even tell Sasuke she was there if you want to keep him away from her? That's shooting down your own sailboat."

"Because—because—well, I thought they were going to run into her fucking some guy or something."

I laughed aloud, clutching my stomach, "Sakura's not some whore. That's what you do!"

Maybe I should've expected the punch to the head.

Maybe she should've expected me to dodge it and for her to the hit wall like she does everyday.

She cried, holding her fist, trying to comfort the pain, "God, Suigetsu, you're such a dumbass!"

I laughed to myself a little until I noticed a large commotion outside the second-story window, and I looked out, seeing a small little pink dot pressed against a black one. I teased, "Look, Sasuke's showing Sakura-chan and the fan girls around."

* * *

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, what's the problem?"

"I don't know. It's just that…Tsunade-shisou told me that Sasuke was elected the new Mizukage today."

"Hm. You didn't know that before? I mean, it was all over—gossip of town, on the bulletins in the plaza, we even had to hand out flyers to the kids when we filled in for Iruka at the Academy."

"I guess I refuse to believe it, huh?"

"Why? You know, he's not coming back willingly."

I looked up at all the stars in the sky, seeing them twinkle brilliantly against the darkness, always there and shining bright enough to penetrate the pitch-blackness. I tried thinking of a logical answer to Naruto's question; trust me, I tried hard, but I couldn't find one, and spreading and stretching my limbs across the grass we were lying on, it became even more evident to me the empty space on my left side.

I don't care what I have to do—Sasuke _is_ coming back.

I sighed, "I know, Naruto-kun."

* * *

I'd never seen Sasuke half as mad as he was now. I could tell by his posture, too straight, strained and stiff, his steps were far too calculated, jaw clenched so tightly that he had to be bleeding, eyes distant, obviously trying to sort out thoughts and decide what would be best to do. I couldn't focus on my surroundings, I could care less I was in his house, no matter how grand it was in all honesty. The ninja side of me kept on telling me to ignore all the expensive paintings, royal furniture, hand-carved bookcases, extravagant crystal chandelier hanging above me, and sleek, modern and clean, designs. I had to see past that and realize that, quite frankly, a pissed off Sasuke is a crazy Sasuke, and a crazy Sasuke is an unpredictable Sasuke—in a bad way. My hands just itched to grab hold of anything that could keep him from storming through his own house like a madman.

Suddenly, a pile of cloth was hurled at me, right at my face. It was warm, hot, even, and I caught it before any damage could be done. Who knows what he could do with cloth—I knew you could poison it, for sure. Soon the heat resided, and I opened up the dark cotton and saw the small uchiwa fan in a corner.

From a darkened part of the house, I heard Sasuke mutter, "Your clothes are wet. The bathroom is upstairs." He pointed toward a closed door up the stairway and the first in a long line of doors, "Change." He ordered. I glanced in his eyes, dark and intimidating, cold, frozen, yet caring. Those words didn't add up in my mind one bit. I scowled, crossing my arms, "I'm fine. A little water will dry before I get sick. _I _would know that."

The sudden change in his mood scared me, so much so that he didn't even have to tell me twice to put on the dry clothes. It was like some abusive father staring down his daughter for not doing her homework or something of the like. I didn't appreciate that at all, but I felt my pride weakening as I bit my tongue and stalked over to the restroom. Who did he think he was telling me what to do as if he owned me? I could care less if he was the Mizukage. That's a girly title anyway.

Humph. I slammed the door once I reached it. I hope I broke it.

Strangling the overly large cotton tee over my head after I'd stripped off my wet clothes, I continued my inner rant toward him. Does he really expect me to just listen and follow his orders without protest? Does he expect the same obsessive little fan girl from so long ago? I groaned—he sure as hell is not going to get it. Spoiled brat.

Once I put on the loose t-shirt, I turned the golden handle to the right, and Sasuke was there, one hand up as if he were about to knock for me. I was sure that by the way my heart had sped quicker and harder, pounding in my ears that I looked like some sort of deer trapped in headlights staring up at him because of the height difference.

I couldn't avoid his steady gaze on me, locked on my eyes, hard but still soft, so many contradictions in the simple way he looked at me. I felt my lip start to quiver, my palms start to sweat; I was honestly getting nervous, the distance between us finally coming to my realization. He was still so beautiful and no more than two centimeters away from me.

When I felt a rush of blood crawl its way to my cheeks I turned my head downward meekly, and softly pushed my way around him, tapping my shoulder against his chest accidently. Warmth erupted where we had touched like wild fire, and right in the middle of the hall I froze. Oh, god, I can't be falling for him again. I can't be liking him again. I can't be wanting more than I should from him again. Why can't I love someone else? Anyone really? I've tried and I can't! I want to not love him! Is that okay; is that even possible? I can't fool myself…

Sasuke stared solidly for another long minute, raising his head arrogantly before turning quickly away from me and walking down a dark corner.

"This is going to be so hard…" I mumbled under my breath, brushing hair out of my face.

* * *

**Pretty disappointed in this chapter; whatever. It was really jumpy. I couldn't get my thoughts out. Whatevs. It's way shorter too and well...whatever. I hope I can do the rest. Toward the end I was like POOP! But, as usual, whatever. I'll fix it eventually. x.x**

**Review and Junk!**

**~NaruBaby **


	4. Remote

-

**Chapter Four**

-

-

-

_**Remote**_

_Far apart, far distant in space or situated at some distance away: __the remote jungles of Brazil._

-

-

-

"Kaa-san—Kaa-san! Look what I found!" Little socked feet ran through a large household, stumbling cutely around corners, sometimes tripping over his own feet as he scuttled in search of his mother. Both arms straight out and hands holding a tulip tightly out in the air with pride, the smaller than average eight year old had found the perfect 'no reason' gift for his Mommy. He'd found the beautiful yellow flower on his way home from school, and kept it in complete and utter safety while spending time with some of his classmates at the park.

Now it was late, a couple minutes later than his curfew, he presumed while walking through the too-quiet roads of the Uchiha compound. He shrugged it off as he entered his own house. Sometimes, especially on Saturdays, his cousins and other family members went about doing their own thing late at night.

Presently, he stepped carefully into his kitchen and turned on the light. The tiled white floor was too cold for his liking. Keeping his smile though, he laughed, "Oh, you're funny, Kaa-san! We're not playing hide and seek, you can come out, silly goose!"

There was no reply, not even a small nod from his father, who was usually right there to reprimand him for being far too loud or enthusiastic about such childish games or small happenings. The boy stepped further into the room with wary, and asked cautiously, his heart beating faster, "Kaa-san? Itachi-nii-san...Tou-san? "

The noises became much louder to the little boy now, the dripping and plopping of the water from the faucet against the metal of the sink, the small mechanical noises from the refrigerator, the tick of the clock all feeding more fire to his growing anxiety. Gripping the tulip tighter and closer to his chest, his big, charcoal eyes widened further as he squeaked, "I-It's me. I'm back from the park…"

His eyes traveled to a lit light a little further down the hall, the only lit in the whole house, and curiosity took the better of him as he slid on the tiled floor, starting his way toward that room—his father's study. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Father would never leave just one light on; especially that one—he took more care of that room and did more in there than he did with him, his youngest son.

The jitters seemed to take control of the young boy, his hand shaking so much that he couldn't even grab the handle to open the dreaded door. His blood ran colder with each growing millimeter toward opening the corridor. He bit his lip, "Tou-san, are you in there?"

An empty gust of wind that seemingly came from nowhere pushed the wooden door wide open; making it hit the wall beside it. His heart beat faster, it felt like it would rip out of his chest at any given moment, the sound echoing and pounding in his ears. He ran over toward the two frozen forms lying in the middle of the floor, ignoring all the puddles of blood he was splashing in, dirtying and staining his socks, shorts and shirt.

He fell toward the ground, on his knees as his jaw starting chattering, the tears flowing down his face furiously. Choking on the salty feeling in his mouth he muttered, "Mommy…this isn't funny-sniff-wake up," he softly pushed the cold form, "W-wake u-up I—Mommy! Kaa-saaan, wake up!" The boy pushed the deceased woman harder, denial running fast in his veins, blood thick on his small hands, "Wake up, Mom! Nngh; Momma, Momma, please wake up."

Sasuke fell on the bloody chest of Mikoto, continuing to cry harder than he thought possible. He needed to hear a heart beat—anything. He gripped the material of the woman's kimono as he fought to keep the tears inside, "I-I promise I-I-I'll be your big Little Man, o-okay, Mommy? And-And I w-won't get into any trouble," His voice started to crack as the tears found a way out, "I-I'll be the best at the academy, I'll do a-all of my chores and never ever-ever-" His lips quivered as he hiccupped, "I'll be the best, Mommy. I-I swear…"

He placed the flower he got for her in between her fingers, hoping she would know how much she really meant to him. Gathering the last bit of faith, courage and strength he could muster, the young boy cried, "Just please wake up, Kaa-san…please."

Sasuke snuffled, "I love you, Mommy. Tell Dad I love him, too…" The boy continued crying softly on his mother's chest, heaving as he tried to breathe through his now clogged nose.

"I'll miss you so much…Mommy…"

-

-

-

-

Sakura gripped the sheets tighter against her body, the soft material wrinkling in her tight grip. The woman blinked her eyes open slowly, cautiously as she rose, trying to ignore the burning pain on the back of her neck. She didn't even remember how she got it, or going into a bedroom last night, let alone seeing this open, clean, fresh area. The walls were a soft yellow, and on one directly to her left held a large viewing window that gave sight to the Mizukage Towers.

She removed the white sheets sluggishly, still reluctant toward waking up, especially at such an early hour that it had to be. The sun hadn't even creaked its way up into lighting up the dark dawn sky yet. It was almost…peaceful…the way the town looked now. For one, it wasn't even raining or misty outside. The birds were arriving, tweeting, flying back and forth, feeding their younger offspring. It was, dare anyone say, relaxing. For the first time since hearing about coming here, she seemed somewhat happy.

Kiri wasn't terrible at all. It just didn't have the chance to grow well. She started noticing the gorgeous rivers following, the never-ending ocean surrounding the island. With a little effort, a lot could come from here. She sighed happily. The mornings never seemed so beautiful before.

A sudden noise born from the lower floor caused the rosette to jump up quickly, her heart rate speeding a second later. Without second thought she yanked open the bedroom door and raced down a long hallway until she reached a grand staircase. She leaned on the banister as she began to skip down the steps two at a time, "Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"

After a few moments, she calmed herself down, seeing as the front door and windows were in perfect shape, and walked her way down the rest of the stairs. She was probably just overreacting. Rounding a corner to the kitchen, she bumped into a dark form. He muttered, "Heal this." When her vision focused on what was being shoved into her face, she grabbed the bloodied hand, suspicion obvious on her features.

"What'd you—?"

"No questions."

Sakura scoffed, "Why're you ordering me around like I'm some puppet?" She threw his hand down, wiping the red residue on her own palms all over his t-shirt, "You know, I was going to do it, but now I'm not." She pushed her way around him and continued toward the refrigerator. She knew the ropes of the colossal house—for the most part. It was situated like an average house, except much larger and more stretched out. The kitchen was connected to the family room, which was connected to the dining room. On the opposite side of the house was the living room and a study, a bathroom was most likely hidden around this floor too. The upper floor she had a harder time decoding.

That thought brought another question to her mind—how'd she find the room she slept in that night. She didn't remember much after her little stare-down with the Uchiha, the rest of the evening just slipped away, then she was awake and it was morning. She rubbed the back of her neck in a way she hopped was nonchalant. There was no need to get Sasuke's attention about something she didn't have information on. The green-eyed beauty grabbed the handle used for opening the refrigerator, but before opening it asked, "Did you carry me to that room last night? I don't remember going there at _all_."

The Uchiha just grunted as he stalked his way to the counter and grabbed a washcloth from the sink, wiping the blood off his hand and swiping the bloody counter clean. He was somewhat glad the girl wasn't observant enough to see it, and was too busy searching through his _empty_ refrigerator for some breakfast. He had, in fact taken her there after she fainted randomly in the middle of the foyer after leaving the bathroom. She did _look_ sickly the whole day, but that was normal. The Kiri air is hard to breathe in for the first few weeks and can make people wheezy. Besides, didn't Juugo find her at the bar drinking _sake_?

When he finished cleaning, he casually threw the cloth back in the sink, not caring if it landed in there or not. He would get to it when he had time. He had other matters to take care of. The dark-haired Kage reached over for the steak knife and continued chopping.

Sakura stopped searching the ultimately vacant appliance when she heard the constant sound of metal hitting marble behind her. The girl turned, "What're you doing?"

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled dryly, in more of an attempt to get her to back off than to show he actually cared about whether she was still tired or not. Sakura immediately noticed this and walked carefully over to where he was, arms crossed.

"That's not what I asked, though—okay, now _that's_ why your hand keeps getting all bloody! You don't shorten tulip stems with a steak knife and if you must you definitely don't put your hand in the way!"

Sasuke stopped when he jabbed his hand once again and glared at the flowers, but honestly wanted to at her, "Don't interfere."

She stared at him with confused eyes, "I'm not, I swear," she threw up her right hand, "Konoha Scout's promise. Whoever those tulips are for isn't going to be so happy when she finds out you cut off your hand trying to make the right size bouquet for her so it'll fit in the vase." She gestured toward the clear glass already put out on another section of the counter, "I mean, I may not be the best flower arranger or own a flower shop like the Yamanaka's but I am best friends with one."

Trying to hide her inner sadness, she added, "I'll help you make those pretty for your girlfriend. I'll try, at least."

Sasuke stared at her for what seemed like whatever until he scowled, "They're not for a girl."

Under normal circumstances, she would've most likely burst out in laughter, accusing the man in front of her as being gay, but the complete serious mask on his face changed the entire tone of the potential joke. Instead, the girl sighed, "I'll help you out, anyway. Is that okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Moments seemed to pass on end before he nodded slowly, awkwardly, "…Yes…"

I smiled brightly from my own little hiding place—not like I actually needed to hide, though, they'd never see me—glad to see that 'someone' was finally opening up to another 'someone'. It took them long enough. Tch, such a foolish little brother he is.

* * *

Living with Uchiha Sasuke was boring, I concluded after cohabitating with the ice cube for a week. Nothing happens at all. You wake up to him gone, you come home to him gone, and you go to sleep to him gone. I hate sounding like a pestering housewife, because that's just the type of woman that I find despicable in most all aspects, but that's how it is. I can't help but be myself and cook dinner as I usually would, except for adding in an extra serving for him. That'd be compensating for him giving me a place to stay, right?

That's just having plain old manners, something of which he apparently has no idea exist. He doesn't ask questions—he orders. It's always, "Make some coffee," or "Do the laundry," or "Cut off the TV." Am I some type of maid? Do I look like one or something? I'm sure I don't, lounging around in sweat pants and cropped t-shirts while I'm not working.

Wait—don't get me started about work. These people here are worse than Kiba and Naruto combined. They are incompetent, repulsive, rude, idiotic Baka people. If they honestly wanted to learn, I would've _honestly_ thought they would shut their pie holes and show a little respect. Just a little is all I ask for. Most of my students, though, excluding the few Baka-minis, are just like little angels and I love them so; but they're excruciatingly, irrevocably stupid. It's hard being a teacher when the brain capacity and amount of brain cells available to use are severely lacking.

I spun the chopsticks in between my fingers again, out of habit and irritability. I came home late just to have the slightest chance of seeing him at home and eating some Udon noodles with me for dinner. However, no, he's the great redeemer of this land, the one who'll bring Kiri back on the maps, give it the good reputation it never had; he is the 'Messiah'. He needs long hours to perform his miracles. I almost barfed. He's Sasuke; no more, no less. However right about now, all I get on my radar from him is bastard.

I groaned, angrily stuffing the last bit of my noodles in my mouth then casually placing the bowl in the sink. The only light in the room was that coming from the moon and small digital clock on the microwave, its neon radiance reading 11:32 PM. The guy still isn't home yet. Something has to be up. Work hours for Naruto aren't even that ridiculous, and if they are, which they normally aren't, he takes those papers home with him.

Curiosity took over the best of me and I walked over to the front door, only to be greeted to cats and dogs. It's raining like there's no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes, feeling stupid for not bringing a jacket, cloak, or even an umbrella. I thought this place was of the mist not of continuous pouring rain. I'm surprised I didn't even hear the storm from inside, but, then again, he might've soundproofed the whole estate. 'Security' is of 'upmost' importance when you're Mizukage. Yeah, yeah, yeah; you don't see me soundproofing my house and I'm the most elite Medic Nin in the Ninja World.

I growled again, stepping out from the house and staying cautiously under the protection of the porch. I seriously hate this hellhole. Against all the thoughts in my mind, telling me to mind my own fucking business and let Sasuke come home when he wants to, I had that one piece of sense that told me otherwise. Half the time those feelings are wrong, but other times, they are absolutely, one-hundred percent true. I didn't want to take that chance with another life, so I took it with my own and ran out into the pouring rain, nothing but my half-tee covering me. I smacked myself mentally again; this place wasn't Suna! It's cold here in May!

The cold rain immediately hit my smooth skin as hard as rocks, freezing as dry ice, unforgiving as a hurricane, and the heavy fog hovering above the ground made it hard for me to see. I rolled my eyes. The things I do for other people, I tell you. I cupped my hands, yelling, "Sasuke, you out there?" I waited a couple seconds for a response, and my conscious was screaming at me for being such an idiot. There were so many creep-os out here who just wait for someone to come out so they can kill him or her.

_Don't do it again, Sakura._

_Just go back inside and go to sleep._

_He'll be fine. _

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, yelling again, "Sasuke-kun! I feel like an idiot yelling for you, so if that's what you really wished to accomplish, you got your wish!" I heard a twig snap from around the corner of a building, and my blood started racing faster throughout my veins. Being a ninja, I subconsciously reached for the tan pouch that was _supposed_ to be around my waist at all times. Keyword: supposed. I inwardly swore, a torrent of curses daring to exit my mouth toward my utter stupidity. I could blame it on the late hour, but then again, you can't gain anything from lying, now can you?

I relaxed into a lounge, preparing to fight by any means necessary. If you couldn't stab someone in the heart with a kunai, you could punch them in the throat. My eyes narrowed as I scanned the area as best I could with the heavy smog surrounding me, and waited for the worst to happen. I waited and waited and waited, then quickly realized how pointless my waiting was. Who would come back here, in the most secluded—?

"EEEK!!" A cold, strong grip wrapped its way around my neck, and reflexively, I threw my hands up and grabbed the arm, using all my strength to through whoever the hell this was a good three yards away into a muddy puddle. My heart pounded faster when the person backhand sprang his way back onto his feet, and I surged the chakra through my veins, charging at full speed through the dirt. I pulled back to punch, yet the attacker grabbed my elbow into his own hands, taking his own and pulling me into some sort of headlock.

I struggled kicking my feet, "Damn it….let me…go…you sick bastard…before…I fucking pummel you into…ugh…hell!" I felt the circulation start to cut when he squeezed tighter, making me choke on my own saliva. I wheezed, growing dizzy, nauseous, and disoriented. Oh, of all the things, I've imagined happening between me and a boy in the rain, this is about the last thing on my list. "I'm from Konoha—kill me later if you want when you have a fair fight….okay? I'll…even…give you my address…" I managed, using the last bit of breath I had stored in me. The rain never felt so painful until now.

Suddenly, the grip loosened, and I fell to the ground, may I add involuntarily into a disgustingly muddy puddle, wheezing, gasping, and rasping for air. I gripped my throat to check for blood, swallowing back the tears in a huge gasp. I wasn't bleeding, but man, I've never felt like I should've been like this before. Whoever pounced on me had an iron grip given from a god.

"Get in the house, Sakura."

My head snapped up with painful difficulty, I stared first at the wet black shinobi shoes, followed by the muddied shin guards, slightly wrinkled pants, drenched white shirt, black sash holding a legendary sword, and I ogled in awe at the annoyed face of Uchiha Sasuke. I smacked myself mentally; did I seriously just give him permission to kill me if he felt like it! Stupid, stupid, stupid—I should've just stayed in the house and went to sleep like my conscious told me to earlier.

Stubbornly I rose from the ground and dusted off my ass to the best of my ability, and tried to follow the furiously storming form ahead of me, expecting me to follow him whether I liked it or not, which I was reluctantly doing.

Once we got in the house, I started becoming a little more…protective of myself, especially when I saw the smallest glimpse of his tired eyes before he went on a tyrant looking for something hidden in his own home. Plopping down on the couch, still dripping wet, I pouted.

I'd never seen Sasuke half as mad as he was now. I could tell by his posture, too straight, strained and stiff, his steps were far too calculated, jaw clenched so tightly that he had to be bleeding, eyes distant, obviously trying to sort out thoughts and decide what would be best to do. I couldn't focus on my surroundings, I could care less I was in his house, no matter how grand it was in all honesty. The ninja side of me kept on telling me to ignore all the expensive paintings, royal furniture, hand-carved bookcases, extravagant crystal chandelier hanging above me, and sleek, modern and clean, designs. I had to see past that and realize that, quite frankly, a pissed off Sasuke is a crazy Sasuke, and a crazy Sasuke is an unpredictable Sasuke—in a bad way. My hands just itched to grab hold of anything that could keep him from storming through his own house like a madman.

Suddenly, a pile of cloth was hurled at me, right at my face. It was warm, hot, even, and I caught it before any damage could be done. Who knows what he could do with cloth—I knew you could poison it, for sure. Soon the heat resided, and I opened up the dark cotton and saw the small uchiwa fan in a corner.

From a darkened part of the house, I heard Sasuke mutter, "Your clothes are wet. The bathroom is upstairs." He pointed toward a closed door up the stairway and the first in a long line of doors, "Change." He ordered. I glanced in his eyes, dark and intimidating, cold, frozen, yet caring. Those words didn't add up in my mind one bit. I scowled, crossing my arms, "I'm fine. A little water will dry before I get sick. _I _would know that."

The sudden change in his mood scared me, so much so that he didn't even have to tell me twice to put on the dry clothes. It was like some abusive father staring down his daughter for not doing her homework or something of the like. I didn't appreciate that at all, but I felt my pride weakening as I bit my tongue and stalked over to the restroom. Who did he think he was telling me what to do as if he owned me? I could care less if he was the Mizukage. That's a girly title anyway.

* * *

"This is going to be so hard…" I mumbled under my breath, brushing hair out of my face. How could anyone expect me to _kill _him with my own hands? He—he was my teammate if not anything else. I am humane and I have a heart that actually holds ties and bonds. I can't forget any of those great memories, however few they were, I can't even imagine trying to kill the guy without getting all panicky, guilty, and paranoid.

A sudden breeze from behind me shook me from my inner sulking, and I glanced around the hall, even into the foyer that you could see from upstairs. And there was…nothing. Nothing at all, which was severely awkward considering none of the windows were open, and if they were, I wouldn't be feeling any type of breeze like that all the way up here. I shrugged my shoulders and started heading down the hall Sasuke went down, assuming that the bedrooms were down there.

Then again, harder and colder this time, the gust of wind hit me, sending chills down my spine and making the small hairs on the back of my neck stand tall. I rolled my eyes—if this is some sick idea of a joke, I am not laughing. I walked, or what others would say, stomped, toward the little area that gave the best view of the foyer, and grabbed the railing, leaning over and looking once again downstairs. This is getting seriously creepy. I took in a deep breath, "Hello…anyone down there?"

The wind blew again, hard and worthy of being in a tornado, its sheer power sending me over the ledge of the small 'balcony' and tumbling down to the foyer. In pure shock, my hands and arms flailed trying to stop my fall, but after seconds going on minutes of falling, I calmed. Stupid people and their stupid Genjutsu. I brought my hands together in attempt to create a release, but a voice coming from overhead stopped me.

"Don't release it yet. I want to talk to you for a second."

I flicked my eyes in that direction to see no other than the great Uchiha Itachi strolling hypnotically in my direction, eyes red in Sharingan. I stood mystified for moments, his godly appearance enough to stop my heart if it wanted. He was as gorgeous as he was before, even now as a ghost. After another second or so, I realized I'd left my mouth hanging wide, and I snapped it closed. He smiled, "You're quite the pretty one, Sakura-chan."

My eyebrow furrowed angrily, "Why're you talking to me?"

"Some people would accept the compliment with a 'thank-you'."

He walked closer to me then shrugged, looking over my still pissed off expression. "Anyhow, I just thought I'd speak with you for a little bit. Catch up some, you know, have some tea. I haven't seen you in what seems like a decade, am I correct? You are twenty-two, right?"

My face contorted once again. I've already experienced some of the most awkward moments in my life here in Kiri and I haven't even been here for a month. Oh, joy. Glancing over to the ever-moving ex-Akatsuki member who was now resting in an elegant looking chair, I scoffed, "Yeah. Twenty _y dos. _I doubt you just want to talk to me. Maybe it's Sasuke you wanted to _knock off a __**banister, **_perhaps?"

He shook a finger from right to left like a mother does to a bad child, closing his eyes patiently, "Now, now, Sakura-chan, no need to put so much acid in your tone. I just want to know why you're here; mission, I'm assuming. It's just a little—"

I interrupted him, placing my hands on my hips, quickly muttering, "It's none of your business."

Itachi opened his eyesin an aggravated snap, Mangekoyou flaring before he sped over to me until he was hovering menacingly above me, eyes glaring into my soul. Somehow, his voice still sounded patient when he repeated, "I said _I_ wanted to speak with you—not have a conversation. Now, let me get to the point; why're you here?"

I felt each bead of sweat roll down my forehead at my growing anxiety, my heartbeat speeding faster and faster. My eyes searched for anything to look at besides his enchanting eyes. It'd suck to get in it worse than I already am. I swallowed my dry throat, "I have no information to tell you."

With a hard smack, I felt a hand hit the back of my neck, and my world flashed white, then faded into black as I fainted onto the marble-tiled foyer floor, fading into a mysterious world of red.

* * *

Her hands on mine felt, if anything, interesting, the warmth of her own body against mine as she guided my arm on the 'correct' way of cutting flower stems—as if there was a 'wrong' way—and the sometimes accidental brush of her thumb gently gliding against my cold skin sending hot tingles through my body. It was quiet, still far too early for any other grand human activity, yet still not. I could hear her small breaths and melodious heartbeat and how it compared to mine, not as heavy, lighter and more carefree.

When she finished she sighed, "I healed your hand, too. You weren't really paying attention much, so, I thought I'd tell you. You like your coffee black right?"

I watched her walk elegantly away from my form and to the coffee pot, her elbow-length hair bouncing with every step she took, hips swaying in a natural way, legs toned and perfect in their own right, the light hitting her skin in ways that made her look sun-kissed and extraordinary. My chest tightened awkwardly when I ripped my eyes away from her and looked at the tulips again, gathering them in my now 'better-than-before' hand, and placing them in the vase I'd set out earlier.

They were for my mother. It's her birthday. I found myself spacing out, remembering old memories as I stared at the yellow flowers now contained in the simple vase. How I wished things were that simple now.

Two fingers lightly tapped my shoulder and an angelic smile found a way to my view. My mood immediately started smoothing out, and I watched the girl place a mug of fresh coffee on the counter ahead of me. She nodded toward the tulips, holding her own much in both her delicate hands now, "Those are very pretty Sasuke-kun. Those are actually my favorite type of flower, you know."

I smirked lightly, "I would've thought they'd be Sakura Blossoms."

She laughed, taking a sip of her own coffee and sighing blissfully. She inhaled the caffeine for a moment, then smiled wide, bright, beautifully, "I like the pink one's best, though. You're theory wasn't too far off, Uchiha."

A comfortable silence filled the air as we both drank our coffee, sorting out the schedule for today mentally. I didn't mind one bit at all, the silence gave me time to think about everything I needed to, and straighten out everything I didn't need to be thinking about for the good of focus and sanity. I glanced at the flowers again and breathed heavily, composing myself, trying to keep my thoughts from straying for the fifteenth time in one day.

Out of nowhere, I mumbled, "They're for my mother."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, surprised at her outburst more than I was myself. Her green eyes were glazed over with curiosity, a childish attribute that always seemed to be hidden in her gaze. Opening her mouth she squeaked, "Huh?"

"The flowers. They're for my mother," I repeated.

-

-

-

-

"It's her birthday today."

I didn't mean to tell her but it was too late. She already had me.

_Hook,_

_Line,_

_and _

_sinker._

-

-

-

_**Control**_

_-_

_Authority or ability to manage or direct_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Okay! End of Chapter 4, I believe it is. I like this chapter. ^_^**

**Review, if you please! They make me update faster!**

**~NaruBaby2496 **


	5. Surreptitious

-

**Chapter Five**

-

-

-

_Surreptitious_

_Obtained, done, made, etc., by stealth; secret or unauthorized_

-

-

-

"We're at lateral two-fifty east; we marked a tree for you—that's when we changed track." I spoke into the radio, holding my ear for extra effect and out of habit. Static erupted from the other end, so I had to guess that Neji and his team were trying to respond. We were on our way to Suna where a round of mysterious sicknesses had been occurring. I mean, I honestly thought that that was a simple problem easily fixed and not a mission requiring all of us, us being my team with Lee and Kakashi, and Neji's team, having Shikamaru and TenTen.

Apparently, Baa-chan thought it was a simple mission at first too, sending some medics to go and fix the problem, you know, test and make sure the water wasn't contaminated or the food poisoned. Stuff of that liking. After a week of them not returning, trust me, that's far too long for plain old medics trained just to heal and stuff to be out, they sent a letter saying that everything was looking a-okay, and they didn't know what was up.

So, then, she sent some analyzers, people that work with Shikamaru in the ANBU department, to check out the situation. The same news was brought back, almost identical except for the adding of some pre-concealed foreign chakra being found in just about all the victim's rooms. That's what got the old lady's panties in a bunch, and she sent us. I don't think it's all that necessary, if you want my honest answer, but, I guess she has that high tech woman' s intuition up her sleeves—not the aces she hides when we play spades—and she's convinced there's more danger than what's perceived to be. That's all I can come up with; how else can you justify sending out an ANBU Elite team just to investigate an area?

My thoughts were interrupted fuzzily when a loud static sounded in my ear, and soon TenTen's strong feminine voice, "Sorry, Naruto-kun. Neji's radio just broke. Shikamaru-kun said that—"

_Damn that stupid static..._

I slowed to a stop from hopping tree to tree and asked, "What was that? Tens?"

From behind, Kakashi skidded to a stop and raised a brow at my sudden halting. I glanced at him for a moment, about to tell him it was nothing and I was just overreacting about something nonexistent, because the radios go out all the time when we're in such forest dense areas. Still I couldn't, and I held up my hand in a gesture to tell him to hold on a second when static came into my ear again.

"Na-Naruto? Two-forty-eight north, two-forty-eight—GOD DAM—"

The earpiece shut-off with a quiet sputter, or at least quiet when compared to the ear-splitting screech coming from the left, birds squawking and cawing awake from the sound. My eyes widened in shock, blood pulsing fast through my veins, without a second thought, my feet leading me in that direction.

Before I could get a good start toward running, I felt a strong grasp, dead lock on my bicep and turned toward Kakashi's stern _I'm-your-ex-sensei-and-elder-so-you-better-stop-acting-on-impluse-and-listen-to-intelligence-for-a-minute _kind of way. I get that often, just in case you want to know, but even more so when he's the Captain and I'm not.

"They'll be fine, Naruto."

I felt my face contort to something between a scowl and a confused puppy-dog-face, growing even angrier when Lee quirked, "We best not get involved with them. It's for the mission's sake, Naruto-san."

"They're _your _teammates!"

"Even more the reason for me to believe and have faith that they will be alright! Now, I think it'll be most beneficial toward us to keep going if we want to avoid whatever caught them."

The wind blew dramatically, sending all of our hair astray, leaves scattering around. Nothing but silence past after that, mostly because what Lee had said made sense, and I refused to believe it, because no matter how important the mission was, my friends were still more important to me. Moreover, when they're in some sort of trouble that I don't know of, and can't do anything about…I growled, glaring at Kakashi, "Fine."

No matter how much I tried to tell myself that it wasn't the worst mission ever because Sakura wasn't here, I couldn't help it, the thought rang throughout my head as I followed Lee and Kakashi reluctantly, but the dead silence in my ear was deafening. I'd never wished so much for the static-y comfort so much before.

* * *

I am so going to do it today. I don't care if you say I can't. It's my...it's my motherfucking mission and I'm going to accomplish it! I'm _so_ going to see Sasuke attempt to leave for work and I don't care if he doesn't want to or whatever, I'm going to make him stay home today.

Pushing away my selfish wants of actually talking to and getting to know him—for mission's sake, as well as my sanity's—I'm tired of seeing him for a maximum of ten minutes a day. When I do get to see him, all I see his him irrevocably stressed out, dark, tired circles under his eyes, constantly chugging the drug caffeine—yes, coffee is a drug and it's very addicting—or falling asleep at the kitchen table in the middle of the night, me only cheating a glance at him there because I wanted a midnight snack.

I'd then have to find a way to get him upstairs into bed, which undoubtedly ends in him waking up in a snap since he's such a light sleeper and glaring at me, asking what I was doing so close to him or something. I'd shrug and say I was just trying to wake him up since sleeping on a kitchen table is damaging toward your muscles and the such, he'd lessen his glare and trump his way into his room, not even giving me a thanks, I'd roll my eyes and get my snack.

Whichever way I try to look at things, try to convince myself that I'm over exaggerating these tiny little instances and scenarios, I only come to one conclusion.

I am _not_ dealing with it anymore. I'm not going to live with somebody lonely and on my own, spending my time worrying if he's okay, if he's working too hard, or far too tired, stressing himself out.

Definitely not on the weekend when I have nothing to do but grade these retarded papers. Being a teacher _sucks_, I declared sometime last week, the official first week of the school year; before, I was just teaching summer school, something easily considered easier.

I know I utterly despised the dreaded month of August as a child, not because of the ridiculously ridiculous weather being so ridiculously hot that it made your skin singe and tingle uncomfortably against the suns unforgiving rays. No, I didn't just hate it because of that—yeah, I hate summer, sue me—but as all 'kind of great' things have to come to an end, school started back in August. Like…can you disgust me even more, _can you_?

I never thought so, either. I never, ever, ever thought anything was worse than having my mom force me to go back to the Academy, but, as I've newly discovered, being a teacher to those ungrateful brats makes the situation much worse.

Ten kabillion times worse than whatever I accidently left out on the stove last night.

Eating another dry Cheerio, I glanced toward the clock on the microwave again. It was two 'o four. Right on time with my analyses—when I get bored, I get bored—, heavy yet graceful thuds could be heard thunking their way down the stairs lazily, tiredly, and when the clock hit seven (okay, two 'o five), Sasuke rounded a corner into his kitchen, eyes downcast, reading over some type of paper. He leaned against a wall and read, eyes narrowing so much that it was beginning to concern me.

After two minutes, I guessed that he was so absorbed in trying to see whatever word was unreadable to him that he didn't even notice me sitting no more than a yard away from him, chomping away at my Cheerios like a famished toddler. Cautiously, trying not to surprise him too much, I chirped, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke. You sleep well?"

Quickly, his eyes snapped in my direction, and I couldn't help but notice the sudden spike in his chakra levels and tenseness of his muscles. Just as suddenly as he stressed, he relaxed some, shoulders falling back to their original position. He glared inquisitively at me for moments still, though, probably wondering why the hell I'd woken up this early and was still smiling oh-so innocently back at him. Slowly, he replied, eyebrows bunching together in confusion as he folded his paper together and placed it under his arm, "Good morning…Sakura." He stared analytically me for a while, looking me up and down, walking slowly toward the counter.

Tapping my fingers along the wood of the kitchen table, I smiled wider, "'Morning back to you! Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Aa." Sasuke sighed quietly, glancing toward me for a moment, looking me in the eye before turning back to some other direction.

I shrugged, "Are you supposed to wear glasses?"

By now, he'd made his way over to the coffee machine, pressing random buttons, the noises and beeps foreign-sounding to my ears when he conducted. He usually would only press the Start button, the noise dull and droning, because his coffee was always plain black and all blah tasting. Casting all the pings and tings was something I would do, since I need certain amounts of vanilla, caramel, chocolate, you know…the works. Even then, I like whip cream on top, but since Ice Cube hates sweets—what's wrong with _him? _—I usually have to deal with it and stick some more caramel in there. Yes, he has the coolest coffee machine on the planet. You're jealous, aren't you?

However cool and amazing, that's just one of the few benefits of living with Sasuke. Despite the fact that I've only been living here for a few months, I've found many nice, interesting things I would've never expected to find.

One day toward the middle of June, while wandering throughout his gorgeous backyard, which I might add is lusher with plants and trees than mine is, I discovered a walkway, and, being who I am, I just had to follow it. Down the yellow brick road, I reached the most beautiful little memorial for all his family, or at least I presumed. There were so many tulips, yellow, white, red, more than I've ever seen in my life, as well as roses, blossoms, daisies, you name it and it was probably there. The way the branches of the trees fell made it seem like it's own separate valley or oasis. Everywhere you turned was a picture, or an engraved tablet, name, date of birth, something Sasuke used to remember them. Butterflies and birds flew everywhere, hummingbirds enjoying sweet nectar, the smell of honey infesting the area.

I never once thought any place could be so _beautiful_ in Kiri, so eye-catching, breathtaking, awe bringing, mystifying. However, as the mist finally rose in the heart of June, the weather at last brightened up, the sun decided to awaken, and Kiri was as gorgeous as I never thought possible.

The once forbidden sandy dunes of beaches were cleaned and opened for the kids to play in, the old sparring fields where only death was brought were changed to family friendly parks, swings, slides, and monkey bars ever existent and new, fun and adventures only a second away, a bright imagination away. It was fresh, the air was cleaner in the summer here, I found. Now, I could see the small differences—how the roads didn't seem as murky or empty to me anymore. You just had to know where to walk and, let me tell you, I thought I was lost, back in Konoha. Things were alive, people were friendly, smiling, walking and laughing with each other and elders were reminiscing and talking of change for the better.

How I couldn't see all this before, I have no idea. Maybe it was just because I was too busy complaining about how I wasn't at home instead of embracing the small little things until they grow great and turn the huge mistakes into miniscule annoyances. Maybe, a new alternative that brought a jolt to my heart whenever I thought about the option, maybe it was all because of Sasuke, their new Mizukage, light to the future...whatever you call it. I can believe it with all my heart when the same scenario is on Naruto, who just screams brightness with his blue eyes, blonde hair and orange obsession, but with Sasuke?

My eyes glanced over to the strong, built, respected, heavenly man in the kitchen with me, pouring his coffee into his navy blue mug, watching the dark brown almost black liquid _plat _and_ splat _into the ceramic necessity. I followed the movement and swing of his arms with amazement, mystified by the natural grace he had and the perfect sculpting of his pale biceps, triceps, pectoral muscles and abdomen, the way his skin just glowed in the dawn light. I don't know if I can ever see him without thinking about those days when he was, if not, a couple steps away from insanity, a complete lunatic. His views on things were just ridiculous, something that blame can be put on by many things, how much Itachi put on his shoulders, Orochimaru drugging him (I swear he did), or Madara manipulating his thoughts toward hatred and revenge, instead of avenging.

I sighed, popping another honey cereal circle in my mouth. Whatever. Maybe it's just me, because whenever I'm out at the grocery store, or at the market, the people are always talking of him as if he's the new almighty. They don't know him, the fact that he's probably just doing this to keep himself busy and away from killing innocents, his thoughts focused on things that would most likely be more healthy for him to think and talk about. However a good idea it might be, working until you could be a legal insomniac is bad for you. He needs another outlet for whatever is bothering him, someone who would actually listen and care, not some psychiatrist or counselor that'll nod and listen, ask 'and how does that make you feel', not a pile of office papers and books that keep your mind distracted but your heart heavy. Sasuke-kun needs a person.

Jolting me out of my deep thoughts, a familiar silky tenor mumbled, taking a seat comfortably across from me at the kitchen table, "I'm supposed to."

In all honesty, I'd forgotten the question I'd asked him for a minute, knowing I had to be looking dazed while I searched my brain. Soon, I smiled tiredly, shrugging, "Why don't you?"

He grumbled, wiping his hand over his eyes, "Why don't you put on some decent pajamas?"

My eyebrows furrowed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. What was he talking about 'decent pajamas'? I was wearing his soft, comfortable, warm, cotton t-shirt that he gave me a while back and some Shorty-shorts, enough to cover my butt if I bent over to pick something up. If I were at home on my own in such a large t-shirt—it only landing mid-thigh in length—I wouldn't even bother wearing shorts and would go in my panties. Not like you'd want to know, but just in case the situation appears on a game show, you'd know the answer.

I swallowed another Cheerio, "What's wrong with it? It's yours." I thought the huge Uchiha emblem on the back and the small one on the front was self-explanatory enough itself, but I guess I have to spell it out for him. Some people are just dumb in the morning.

"That's the problem," was his muttered response before he took a large gulp of coffee.

I raised a cotton candy pink eyebrow, "What? How's me wearing _your_ t-shirt a problem when you walk around all half-naked with all your chest showing?"

"It's different."

"How?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hn. It's my house; I can wear what I want."

"And I can't?" I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes.

Time seemed to pause while Sasuke stared evenly back at me, I couldn't tell if was angrily or out of annoyance, but a tiny glint of hilarity passed through his eyes when he smirked, "You like wearing _my_ t-shirt or something?"

I scoffed, "Obviously. It's comfy and I like it better than my itchy shirt. What's your point?"

His smirk widened, "Never mind. You can wear it."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Picking up his mug and placing it in the sink, he shrugged, "I could ask you the same question. You seem like you climbed mountains and trudged through valleys just to see me out," He glanced toward my cereal bowl, "and the Cheerios are your victim."

Somehow, a smile found a way to curl upon my lips until it was wide and broad, all of my teeth showing when I giggled, "Whatever, Sasuke. I'm just lonely here all the time, that's all...," I got up and walked to the sink, placing my bowl in it and standing next to him, looking him in the eye, "And, you know, we always have so much fun arguing with each other I thought that—"

"You're not asking me on a date."

My skin flared pink, sudden realization of what I was doing, making it look like I was trying to seduce him or something, giggling and walking so close to him that I could feel his body heat, staring into his onyx orbs with intent. Quickly, I stuttered, "N-No—no, of c-course not. I learned my lesson and passed the test." He raised an eyebrow at my stupid metaphor and smirked teasingly.

I stuck out my tongue, "Fine. I just wanted to hang out, Sasuke, like friends. I get bored here by myself and since Sui is now afraid to even step near me," I glared at him, for a second, "I figured that I'd try to get you to show me around. I haven't been all over, just to work, maybe the market then back."

"Today?"

I scratched the back of my ear, "Yeah, I know you have work and all but it's Saturday and when's the last time you took a Saturday off and just had fun? I'm sure the office will understand. If you still need work to please you're work-a-holic addiction then—"

Sasuke placed a finger on my lips, stopping me from blabbering immediately, "I'll go."

I moved his hand, "Seriously?"

"Aa. At noon. Go back to sleep; I have to do some work."

My smile melted into a pout as he pulled out the same paper before and started scanning it, walking away and going back into his study. I'll just have to take it one step at a time, I guess.

* * *

Like a ticking time bomb, the clock seemed louder and more agonizing in my ears, echoing like struck metal in my mind. It was tense in the room, the air begging to become released, dark, lights put to a dim haunting level, though it may have been because of the situation at hand. Kage meetings were never the same after what the Uchiha went and decided to do; crashing it like it was some type of party, then going and becoming Mizukage, only to never show up to the meetings, bringing some sorry excuse of a messenger instead of him.

My inky black eyes glanced over to the boy, he had to be no older than seventeen, fidgeting and dwindling his thumbs in anxiety, sparing quick looks at each of the strong shinobi around him, though I could tell by the spark of curiosity in his olive eyes when he looked in the empty seat by me that he was wondering where Tsunade was hidden.

Her cold wasn't getting any better, unfortunately. I found myself unconsciously slumping into my seat further in defeat and disappointment when I thought about her condition at the hospital this morning. Her glamour was fading, flickering on and off like a dying lightning bug, a broken television, a weakened soul. No matter which way I look at it, I know that it's almost over for her; she's old, cracking at the surface, withering away. Her job is done on this earthly place, and I hate to be selfish, but I want her to stay. We're all, as in all of us medics, going to do what we can to keep her alive until Sakura comes back. It would hurt them both not to see each other one more time more than it would hurt any of the other villagers. They were more than teacher and student, actually like mother and daughter—best friends.

It's terrible how someone can just slip away though. Ever since Sakura left, I'd say a little before that even, in early May, late April, Lady Tsunade just wasn't the same person anymore. She was too sick to come to work, and half the time, either I, Naruto or Kakashi would have to fill in for her at the office. Her ailment came so suddenly, so unpredictably and now it's taking control of her life and spirit, crushing her from the inside out. Most of us don't even know what's wrong with her—not even the smallest hint has been undusted.

Every second we waste wondering is another minute dissipating from her lifespan. Right now, Tsunade-sama is living off pure will power and back-up chakra supply. More than anything, I hope Kakashi and Neji's teams find out what's going on in Suna, because the same thing is occurring to our Godaime. The last words she actually said while she had enough energy and power were those of giving them their mission.

That was a couple of days ago.

"Are we all ready to begin," Gaara hummed dryly, giving me a knowing glance and a reassuring smile before putting on his serious mask and continuing, "I'm sure we have a lot to talk about…"

* * *

The bell jingled above the revolving doors, chiming melodiously above the random lobby chatter. Placing a tired hand on the desk, a tired, sweaty boy groaned, "Tell me you have a hotel room…" His blonde hair matted to his forehead, multiple scars on his face and arms, the same for his two teammates flanking him.

I smiled wide, "Of course. Just a night, I'm presuming?"

He nodded, smiling back emptily; too busy staring at my eyes, figuring out how he knew me. "…Yeah, hey, do I know you? I mean, I come to Suna a lot and I know this hotel gives shinobi discounts so I'm always here but…wow; have you ever lived anywhere else?"

Kakashi now turned from his orange book, staring at my livid, snake-like eyes before agreeing carefully, "You do look familiar."

Hurridedly, I turned on my heel, jet black hair swinging with me and snatched their hotel key.

Once grabbing it, I rolled my eyes, "Oh, well, I've heard that every human being has a look-a-like somewhere from my parents, so, that could be it. Here's your key." I stuck out my pale hand, offering the golden metal to the blue-eyed boy.

He took them, "Um, sure. Thanks…"

The trio walked haphazardly away from me, not taking their eyes off my form until they rounded a corner and disappeared from my view. Sighing, and then licking my lips out of habit, I giggled, "Naruto-kun has grown so appreciative…."

* * *

I peered at the last line of the huge packet, reading over the text one last time before deciding if I wanted to accept the offer to ally with Oto or not. The place still brought shivers up my spine and memories of torture and stress to the forefront of my mind. Even if it's for the better to make an alliance with more countries in case a time of war arrives, I can't make myself believe the print on the paper, they just all look lies to me, even the simple 'We're glad to find you've been elected as the new Mizukage, Sasuke!'.

The pen I was to use to sign the agreement was jittering in my hand, nerves taking the better of me. I bit my lip, a headache arriving from how much I was stressing, thinking ahead, so many plausible scenarios, some ridiculous and only believable to myself, seeing as I lived through the worst of that place.

"Sasuke-kun, it's twelve o' clock! Let's goooo!"

I've never been happier in my life to leave work unattended.

* * *

**Chapter Five is done and ohemgee I'm sorry for the late update. I'M SORRY!! **

**But, really, I am. I had the first one done and ready on last Sunday, then I decided that I really didn't like it. It was bo-oring. **

**. I hope this one isn't boring too…**

**aw. What**_**ever**_**. This was fun to write so, that's almost all that matters, right? (oh, and, if you have guesses to my super obvious hints…shoot away!) **

**Review and junk, and I'm so sorry--and this chap is short...--!**

**~NaruBaby2496**


	6. Quixotic

-

**-**

_Chapter Six_

**-**

**-**

_Quixotic _

_-_

_Caught up in the romance of noble deeds and the pursuit of unreachable goals; foolishly impractical especially in the pursuit of ideals_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Journal:

I remember when I was little, and all I wanted to do was be someone; someone many looked up to, someone people tried to be, someone who others wanted to surpass, someone who was, in many ways, a threat, someone that was dignified, pompous, self-assured, noninterventionist—the one that made other people feel like they weren't trying _their_ hardest or _their _best.

I wanted to be that girl that the nobodies worshipped and adored; the gorgeous angel of a woman who the other girls envied maliciously. I wanted dreadfully to be the girl, the princess, the angel, the woman, the _person _that all the boys wanted to _have_ for their _own_. I wanted everyone to love and look up to me, I wanted the boys to heed to my every plea, tend to me from head to toe, every single one of them to constantly complimenting me, to act like a Prince Charming, full of chivalry.

I wanted someone to fill that empty whole in my heart, absent of the attention, care, and compassion a Father could only give. I didn't want a Stepfather that would be a replacement to my Father. His love would only be false, just an act used to impress Mother, a faux to convince me that he would be there forever, to hold my hand and guide me along the way. I wanted my _Daddy_, my Poppy, the man who I ran to when there was a spider in my room, the role-model who I went to for advice, who taught me how to tie my shoe, curl my lip up like Elvis, whistle, ride my bike—I wanted my _Dad_. I wanted that love; I didn't know where to go.

I hated, absolutely abhorred every single one of the men my mother dated. I wanted them dead; they could never in a million years, no matter what planet they were from, no matter how much money they had, how many toys they shoved in my six year old face, they could never take the place of my Dad.

I would cry night and day, from the crack of dawn to the fall of dusk, until tears couldn't flow from my already red and puffy eyes anymore, far past the point that we ran out of tissues and I used my bed sheets, until my throat was throbbing in sore, salty, agony. I knew it was completely, wholly, and fully, my fault, because it was_ always _mine to take.

I was the burden in my household; I the reason why some days we would have to go without lunch, the reason why my Mom was so stressed out everyday, every morning, every evening, trying to patch up the holes, pay the bills, take care of the immense debt. _I _was the reason my Dad was slaughtered, lacerated, ripped to pieces from the inside out while on the way to work by some psychopath. I _caused _my Dad's death. I was the reason that I could no longer wake up and run into my Daddy's open arms, see his smile anymore, his words of wisdom ceased to touch my heart.

I caused _everything_ that is wrong with my life. I could see it in the way my Mother's icy blue eyes would stare at me remorsefully whenever I spoke of school, whenever I talked about friends, how my day was; I tried to make things better, patch them over, start anew, but _I couldn't_. I was the problem, the sorry, sorry, problem that wanted nothing more but acceptance, some form of admiration, love, appreciation—anything. Nobody wanted me except my Dad and he _left me_ because I was in the _way; _I was the omnipresent _annoyance_ in his and mother's lives.

There was no other logical explanation for it; there was no theory or ideology that made sense to me. Why else would he have gone to work if it weren't for me? Why else would he have to stay late and arrive early if it weren't for me? Tell me—give me any other reason that will make me feel _loved_.

The only place I felt somewhat cared for was at school, with my only friend. No one else dared talk to me; I was that weird girl with the huge forehead, the freak with the pink hair, the loner who would rather wrap herself in a book than play hopscotch. Her name was Ino, and everyday toward the end of recess she would skip over toward my reading tree where I was perched happily, and tap my shoulder, simply asking, "What page are you on today?"

Those six words were a comfort to me, they showed me that someone in this cruel world cared about what I was doing, how I was going on with my free time, acknowledged that I didn't want to be alone, but that I didn't know how to be anything but that. Everyday I would smile and tell her, "Page 73," or "Chapter Seventeen", until eventually, she came around with a pile of her own Dr. Seuss books, colorful, wide, and bright, pictures on every sheet and a witty rhyme following, or some of her other pre-elementary books. She sat right next to me, and smiled, "I'm going to read too, Forehead Girl."

Somehow, this didn't hurt me as much as the other taunts and ridicules did, and I glanced into the book she was reading—a Muppets book—and I grinned, laughing for the first time in what seemed like years since my Father's tragic killing, "What page are you on, Pig?"

We laughed together, by time we were eight we became each other's true best friends, and from that point on, no matter how terribly difficult it was to go through watching my Mom go from guy to guy to guy, seeing her fall in love with a man other than my Father, have a child with him, and watch that same man live everyday in my Father's house as if he truly owned it, things got better, because I knew that I had someone there to comfort me in my time of need, to give me competition when I needed to vent, and a shoulder to cry on when I needed to let go.

Throughout the years, I've never honestly become the woman I always wanted to be. However, that's completely fine with me now, almost twelve years later, because no matter how marvelous it may seem to be 'The Girl' that everyone wants to be, looks up to, cherishes, and wants, I know I can never be that. I might as well stick to being myself, but, a question that still hangs in the air to this day is: Who is 'myself'; who am _I_?

With A Pen and Paper,

Sakura-chan

* * *

"So," I took a long slurp of raspberry lemonade, "Sasuke, do you want to play a game?"

After traveling around the residential area of Kiri (I thought Sasuke lived in a secluded area, all on his lonesome, but it turns out that most of the houses are hidden well, and that neighborhoods are of the same. My guess is that it's for safety reasons.) Sasuke and I ended up in the shopping district, a cute, small, and quaint little square of stores, boutiques, and restaurants. It was smaller by large proportions when compared to Konoha's shopping district_s_, but, it gets the job done. Besides, how much can you fit on an island that used mostly for docking and trade?

Now, we were at this adorable little café that sold mostly drinks, deserts and small sandwiches. I couldn't help but feel a tad bit French, sitting on the outside of the café at a circular black table with a blue and white umbrella over it, shading the both of us from the sun. From the light blue menu, the name H2O Pro written in a fun in-your-face type, I ordered, obviously, my raspberry lemonade and for later on, I plan to get a slice of Strawberry Cheesecake. Sasuke just got a salad with extra extra tomatoes, but what makes that even worse is the fact that he's not even eating the greenery—picking around it and contenting himself with chewing on the cherry tomatoes. I almost groaned; that's so wasteful.

Placing a final red fruit into his mouth and quickly consuming it, he shrugged, "Hn."

I stared at him, blankly, expectantly and tiredly. In full out teacher mode, I reprimanded, "_Not_ a word, Sasuke. Repeat after me," I slowed my speech, "'Yes, I would love to play twenty questions, Sakura.'"

He rolled his eyes, "What makes you think I'd want to do that?"

"See—now that cost you a question. My turn—" Sasuke narrowed his obsidian orbs at this, glaring inquisitively as I tapped my chin, "Hm…well, I would like to know…what made you want to come here, of all places in the world?"

"I'm not going back to Konoha."

Despite the heavy _thud_ of my heart falling about sixty inches to the soles of my feet and then plummeting full speed to the fiery bowels of hell in utter fail and disappointment echoing in my ears, I managed to pull a, "That wasn't the motherfucking question, brat! Goddamn, we're not that obsessed with you, you egotistical lunatic—don't you think for _one _second we forgot that little episode," His cool façade cracked at this, eyes narrowing dangerously into intimidating slits. With a final huff of air, I pulled some loose hair behind my ear, and averted my intense stare from his eyes and stared at my pink drink, muttering, "I swear you think we've nothing to do but pray to Kami you come back when it's the exact opposite!"

Sasuke scoffed, obviously hearing my added grumble, his mouth forming a tight aggravated line, "Right, I get it; so that whole three year lapse in your and Naruto's 'I don't want Sasuke back' mentality was just a one-time thing? And that thing outside the bar a few months ago; that was made up to?"

"_Just answer the question_! Now I see why you didn't have any fucking friends in school; you can't even play twenty questions! What're you—a moron?"

"Aa—and you're what compared to that? Pre-evolutionary dipshit or re-composed annoying-ass fan girl?" He spat back in retort, eyes closed in attempt to calm him down once he finished trying to make a half-decent comeback.

I growled, "Either way it's smarter than you, dumbass Emo-whiny bitch."

"Really now—how ingenious does that make you sound when I'm Mizukage and…wait, what the hell are you? A nurse? How prestigious a role _that_ is…"

My hands slammed on the table, casting the growing lunch crowd's attention to our table (not like it wasn't already here because of Sasuke, but that's beside to point), and I seethed, "What the hell is your _problem_? So, yeah, you killed a couple of douche bags—you being a close descendant of that, species of which I like to call bastard—and now you sit in an office chair all day long _reading_. Congratulations; a first grader can do your job."

He rose from his chair, standing up and then leaning down some because of height difference and so he could glare me straight in the eye, our noses nothing but millimeters apart. I glared back at him, evenly and unaffected by this so-called 'Uchiha Death Glare' that made weakling's blood run cold at the mere sight. Black irises melting into red, he menacingly warned, "Say that again, Haruno..."

My lip rose to a snarl, cracking my knuckles, "Do something, Uchiha, I'm sure the people will be completely loyal when they see you mercilessly kill a '_weak_' and '_annoying_' pink-headed teacher."

The formed crowd around us gasped simultaneously, and I smirked when I heard them all shift left toward Sasuke, anxiously awaiting his reply. After a few strained seconds, he let the red in his eyes melt away, and with a scowl, he muttered while reluctantly sitting back in the metal chair, "Hn."

I smiled triumphantly and danced around my chair, skipping in a full circle with a giggle then a plop into my seat, he glaring at me the whole while. Eventually, the crowd of people, all mumbling either something about wanting to see the fight, wanting to see me get pummeled (burn in hell, fan girls), that being completely inappropriate behavior for a leader, or how their food should be could cold by now.

Moments of silence passed then, accept for the tweeting of birds and other such things. I felt more than awkward in the quiet, having nothing really to do to pass the time—the woman working at the counter _refused_ to give me a kid's menu—or anything to think about except for all the people I should be hanging out with right now, back in Konoha. Saturday was our Non-Official Official Hangout Day.

Tch, Sasuke is so trampling on that right now.

Soon enough, the nonentity of noise got to me, and having no one else to turn to, I decided at least to try to ration for the random argument that got far out of hand. Taking a sip from my lemonade, I smiled cautiously, "What's the score for today, now, Sasuke-kun?"

He flicked his eyes in my direction and he raised an eyebrow, "What're you talking about?"

I shrugged, "Won arguments versus lost. I can safely say you won with the whole pajama fiasco this morning, and I would like to think I just won, now."

"So, that means it's one-to-one, right?" A trademark smirk quickly donned his face replacing the grimace, and I found myself caught off guard for a moment. Was it that easy to melt the anger off the Uchiha? Was it that simple?

Despite myself, I actually started noticing changes in him, his acceptance toward me. I knew in the beginning that he would rather me anywhere else than with him, rather me sharing a room with that Karin girl, rather me anywhere but in Konoha. I could tell. Whenever I would go down a hall, he would simply glance at me, and walk the opposite way, or turn a corner, avoiding me. I would wait up for him until morning came, I would cook dinner for the both of us, and I would do all things that a polite housemate would. However, soon enough, I got sick of doing all these things without recuperating gestures on his part. Therefore, I just simply stopped…doing them as much.

That's when these small changes started happening. First, I noticed that the food that I left out on the stove at night before I went to sleep slowly started disappearing, the beeps of the microwave following it. Then, he started coming home earlier, as in before the sun came up. I didn't know if it was simply because Sasuke didn't have as much work anymore, or because some other forlorn reason having to do with his house not being empty. I like to think it's because of the latter, since that just makes me feel better. Now, most recently, he's been…less bastardly, if that makes sense. He's talking, teasing, throwing sarcastic remarks, and…_flirting_? With me?

-

-

Whaaaat??

-

-

It's a little sudden for my liking, to say the least.

Slowly, I replied, "Yeah, a tie."

He stood out of his seat and strolled to me, nudging my arm—whether it was intentional or not, I couldn't tell, but either way, strings of heat engulfed my body—and he walked ahead of me, "Come on then. I want to win."

Dazedly, I gathered my raspberry lemonade and followed like a confused puppy dog, because I was really. Confused, I mean, I'm not a dog, silly people. I was confused at everything. In all my dreams, I've never imagined things happening so suddenly.

Something _has_ got to be up.

* * *

"That is completely unjust! What is the meaning of this—?" My fist pounded on the meeting table hard, my eyes fixed tighter on the rising man ahead of me, the Raikage. In all his own authority and power, he had a right toward opinion and suggestion. This, though, was ridiculous.

He growled, deep voice booming in the empty room, making Sasuke's substitute tremble and sink into his seat. "Do you think there's another way? Hm? That little brat—"

The Tsuchikage, older, wrinkling and even stumpier, interrupted, "Calm down, now, this is not a time to lose temperament." His voice straggled in age. "Shizune-san…"

My angry inky eyes reluctantly flashed toward the man and away from the dark brown eyes of the Raikage. I huffed, using my last ounce of patience to ask in a manner I hoped was respectful. "Yes, Tsuchikage-sama?"

The short man hopped on the table, and waggled a finger, eyes closed in thought. "Now, at least put A's proposition into reality's light in a reasonable way. Two years are a very long time, and well, a very long time to lose one's self as a ninja. Besides, this is only a small perception that he has suggested, yes?"

Reluctantly, I nodded stiffly.

"Right," He smiled, a gesture turned cold because of the heaviness in the room. "The kunoichi you sent to assassinate the Mizukage, Haruno—"

For the first time during the meeting, the teenage boy sitting at the furthest end of the table spoke, raising a hand, "We were told that she was to be a teacher—she's _my_ teacher back at home. What's this about assassination?" His olive eyes widened worriedly toward me, mouth slightly agape in shock.

None of this was supposed to happen, and it probably wouldn't be if it weren't for Tsunade's sudden sickness.

Gaara glanced toward me and covered his face, obviously seeing the delicate plan tumbling down into small pieces.

A layer of perspiration beaded on my forehead, a single bead rolling down my face, trickling down my cheek, and plopping onto the wooden table. The sound echoed loudly as each eye around the table stared inquisitively at my standing form, questioning what this whole mess was really regarding. My throat started closing up, and the air never felt thicker.

There was a pregnant pause. My mind was racing for a convincing lie, one that sounded reasonable, accurate. My heart fell to the ground; there was none that I couldn't think of quick enough. Shamefully, I turned my head to the side with my eyes closed. My mouth in a straight line, I strained, "What were you saying, Tsuchikage-sama…" I swallowed down a lump in my throat, "about Haruno Sakura?"

The man smiled sickly again, I could feel it though my eyes were closed tight. I never wished more that I could shut off my ears. I didn't want to hear it again.

"If she cannot remove the Mizukage from existence in the next year, she will be not only showing disloyalty toward just Konoha, but the whole ninja world, am I wrong?"

I wiped a single tear flowing from eye off my face. Sniffing I shook my head, "No. You're, under those circumstances, correct."

"Right, again, Shizune-san. Now, what happens to ninja who are proven disloyal to their village?"

The clock was louder than ever before, ripping away at my heart, exposing how vulnerable I felt right now. He honestly cannot expect me to answer that question. I-I couldn't. I found my body shaking uncontrollably as I tried to keep the tears inside, locked away, though I could still taste the salty water in my mouth, feel it in the corners of my eyes.

Hurriedly, I forced them open and stared desperately at the leaders ahead of me, screaming, "That's ridiculous! What is she doing wrong, now?!" The tears started rolling. Despite myself I growled, "Tell me one convincing matter that points toward her forgetting the mission! Show me pictures, evidence, of our Sakura needing to be convicted! Until then, I am _not…_" I took a big breath, "I am not agreeing to the revised plan."

The room grew silent, everyone thrown back by my sudden outburst, including myself. Carefully, I took my seat again, smoothing out the wrinkles in my navy dress as an excuse to avoid the odd gazes in my direction.

I've never wished more that Tsunade was here with me.

"Well, that's too bad," A sighed falsely. "Because we don't need you're vote. Do we?"

My heart raced, and I could tell by the widening in Gaara's icy blue eyes that he was growing more and more anxious, worried. He sighed, running a hand through his red hair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not at all.

Tsuchikage smirked triumphantly in my direction, then glanced toward the Raikage, "Yotsuki A, Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure, do you faithfully and wholeheartedly agree to the revision of Mission #867234 Class S, changing the allotted length to twelve months, remaining nine, to the extinction of Uchiha Sasuke, current Mizukage of Kirigakure?"

The man nodded with a sick smile on his face, "I agree to the revision o Mission #867234 faithfully and wholeheartedly as Yotsuki A, Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure."

Tsuchikage turned toward Gaara, "Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure, do you faithfully and wholeheartedly agree to the revision of Mission #867234 Class S, changing the allotted length to twelve months, remaining nine, to the extinction of Uchiha Sasuke, current Mizukage of Kirigakure?"

Coldly and bluntly, the redhead answered, "No."

The short man stared in disbelief for a short second, then shrugged it off, moving to me. "Shizune, in replacement of Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure—"

I growled, "_No_."

I felt the strong, confident mask in their aura fall and shatter into pieces, their faces identical. A smug smile donning my face, I turned to Sasuke's subordinate, "What are your name and status, young man?"

His eyes widened further in shock. This was probably more intensity than he faced in a month of playing Modern Warfare. Eventually he stuttered, "U-Um, Marabou Hiroshi and I-I'm trying to become an m-medic-nin…?"

A smiled in a friendly way toward him, "You don't have to be nervous Hiroshi-san. You're being very brave right now." I winked, "Marabou Hiroshi, Medic in-Training of Kirigakure, in replacement of Uchiha Sasuke, current Mizukage of Kirigakure, do you faithfully and wholeheartedly agree to the revision of Mission #867234 Class S, changing the allotted length to twelve months, remaining nine to the extinction of Uchiha Sasuke, current Mizukage of Kirigakure?"

He smiled wide, "Of course no—"

A rose suddenly from his chair, pounding the table with his fists, and pointing accusingly toward the boy, "He can not vote!"

Hiroshi fainted immediately, sliding to the ground from his chair.

Gaara watched until his head hit the carpet with a _thud_, then sighed, glancing at the Raikage, "Okay, then it's two votes yes to two votes no, if I am correct..." He glanced toward the Tsuchikage, who was counting it out in his aging brain. Rudely, he deadpanned, adding, "Which I am."

There was a wary pause as the Raikage took his seat dejectedly and the Tsuchikage fell cross-legged into sitting-position.

"So, according to previous instances in which there were ties in voting, however few there have been since there are five major hidden villages, not including Otogakure,…the revision of Mission #867234 is abort—"

The huge double doors opened in a wide swing, and there standing in the middle, bright white fluorescent lights of the hallway tracing around his pale body, Kabuto smiled, licking his lips. "Sorry I'm late," He strolled to Hiroshi's seat and sat in it gracefully, nonchalantly kicking the boy's body out of the way with a nudge of his foot.

Staring through my soul with his strangely colored yellow eyes, he smiled wider, "I had a few mice to trap."

* * *

We were at the beach now, Sasuke and I, watching the sunset as the children finally started filing out under the order of their mothers and fathers. I sighed happily, kicking my legs absently, not trying really to get anywhere on the swing. I was just…relaxing, staring at all the different shades of orange, yellow, pink and purple as they arrived with the departure of the sun, some colors reflecting brilliantly against the blue of the ocean.

Licking some ice cream off the side of my ice cream cone, I glanced at Sasuke, who was locked in the hypnotizing view just as much as I was. It was really beautiful and so was Kiri. We'd been around the whole circle of the mainland, Sasuke refused to get on the ferry, but apparently, there was a whole amusement park on one island that was only opened during the summer. It was more like a carnival, because as soon as the end of summer rolled around, it disappeared, the place turning into another trade and docking destination.

It seemed to me that summer was the only time to _live_ here. Somehow, I didn't mind. I'd rather some time than none at all.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked quietly trying to catch his attention. Eventually his eyes turned to meet mine, and I smiled. "What's the score?"

He repositioned himself on his swing so he could face me fully, sitting sideways on it, one leg on each side of the rubber. Smirking he nodded. "You're winning by two."

I laughed, kicking his shin softly, "The great Sasuke is losing to little ol' me? Say it ain't so—does he have some ingenious plan to give him the lead before night rolls around?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Depends on whether little ol' you will let me."

"Okay, what's your proposition, Sasuke?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help it. I was far too happy for my own good right now, because I knew that things like this probably wouldn't happen very much. Cocking his head to the side—something that sent my heart rampaging in my chest—Sasuke proposed, "I get three points if I can make you want to stay here with me."

With much difficulty, I made my smile fall some, and I raised a cotton candy eyebrow, "You can do that in…" I looked into the sky, estimating how long it would take until nightfall, "…maximum three and a half minutes?"

"Aa. All you have to do is let me."

"Fine, tell me what to do." I rolled my eyes, "Because we all know this plan of yours will work without failure."

His brows bunched together for a second before he sighed agitatedly. "Shut up."

I pulled out a key and locked my lips, throwing it away when I finished.

Sasuke chuckled at my antics, a sound I was gradually getting used to, so without second thought, I laughed with him. Eventually, he sighed, "Close your eyes."

I did as told, waiting for what seemed like hours for what was going to happen next, because what ever it was, it had to be something unexpected. Seconds later, I felt Sasuke's face millimeters from mine, breathing fanning my face. My heart sped faster now, pounding roughly in my chest, and I mumbled, "Sasuke-kun, what're you—"

"Stop talking, Sakura," He whispered, hands softly tilting my chin upward. My breath hitched in nervousness just before his surprisingly tender lips pressed against mine slowly. Heat ran to my face, dashing across my cheeks, burning at the tips of my ears. At first I had no idea what to do, far too shocked to even think about what to do or how to do it, if I should stop, slap him, then run off, ashamed and embarrassed.

Despite my thoughts all screaming at me to punch him into hell for even doing this, I found myself kissing him back, moving my lips with his. Dreams don't even compare to this one moment, however cliché it was—I was kissing him for the first time at sunset at the beach on the swings. That's like, all three of them mixed together at the same moment. Suddenly, I wanted to be closer to him, I wished that I could feel him pressed against me, squeezing me closer to me, closer than close could allow.

Far sooner than I hoped, Sasuke slid his lips apart from mine, and stared at me, eyes soft for a fraction for a fraction of a second, before he got up from the swing set. Beginning to walk toward what I guessed was home, he turned back to me. Sasuke smirked, wide enough that perfectly white, straight teeth shone. I dropped my ice cream cone (finally) at this.

Laughing quietly, he nodded toward the mess of vanilla in the sand. "I guess I win?"

Instead of coming up with some witty remark or something, I sat dazed on the swing for a little while longer, just staring at him before I smiled weakly. "I'll get back to you on that."

**_Man, you got yourself in some deep shit, Sakura_.**

For the first time in a while, I thought after catching up to Sasuke, I was actually agreeing with that Inner of mine.

* * *

A/N: SORRY! LOL, I know I'm late--don't tell me. Hum...about this chapter, what can I say? First offs, Gaara's not related to Sakura!...uhm, tee-hee, I was just reading this over and I realized that I said that Sakura's Mom and Gaara both had icy blue eyes, so I just wanted to clear the air. Gaara will definitely not be Sakura's step-brother. I actually haven't decided if I want to seriously want to involve her family in this; I honestly just threw them into this chapter since I wanted to, and I had one about little Sasuke last chapter. Besides, I think--however sad it is--that Sakura not having a Dad and having a ultra mean Mom and an evil Step_Father_ is kind of interesting, and puts a little justice as to why she's so...Sakura.

Well, I hope.

What else went on in this chapter? OH! Okay, I was totally inspired by the latest manga--I think it was 487?--and it having a total BADASS Kabuto in there. Yes, Kabuto is becoming badass. Finally. Just for knowledge, that was him last chapter too, in my fic. Originally, it was going to be Orochimaru. I might edit some wording when I think about it in the future.

There was a lot of OOC-ness though. I kind of suck like that. Tch, damn, I hate writing a romanticcy Sasuke. I need to read some more Paige o.O stuff. LOL; she's a beast.

I don't think I want to say anything else...

OKAY then, I'm outskys,

~NaruBaby2496


	7. Knowledge

_-_

_-_

**Chapter Seven**

_-_

_-_

_Knowledge_

_-_

_Acquaintance with facts, truths, or principles, as from study or investigation; general erudition: __knowledge of many things_

_-_

_-_

_-_

My fist slammed hard on the door of the motel another time, wishing the damned wood would just break already, wishing that we at least had Neji on our team, that way he could probably figure out how to break the chakra streams running through the mahogany, and not just tell me that there was chakra in there like Kakashi-sensei.

I grunted and kicked the door in frustration. "This is complete bullshit. Do you have a hairpin—senbon, anything?"

I am going to pick this fucking lock if it's the death of me.

Kakashi tossed me a senbon, one of which I caught expertly and wasted no time with in poking at the small keyhole, searching for tumblers. If I couldn't break the wood this had to work. My brow furrowed in frustration when I reached some sort of blockade that immediately broke the supposed-to-be strong weapon with a snap.

I groaned.

"This has to be the worst customer service ever," I complained for the fifth time that hour, to no one in particular, though Kakashi laughed at my unease.

He was relaxing on the futon, sprawled out as if he were about to take a nap at any given second, reading his Icha-Icha. Lee was resting on one of the two twin beds, head against the headboard, leaning back and absently sharpening kunai, staring into space.

I felt the common twinge of a strong chakra walking through the hall, close to our room and obviously trying to mask it.

My other roommates tensed, realizing this too. We shared a wary glance, asking wordlessly about what to do as the aura came closer, closer, so close that I could identify it as a shinobi chakra. Right on par with me, Kakashi stretched off the light blue futon.

"It's a ninja, obviously."

He paced to where I was, nearer to the door and consequently nearer to the hall, where the chakra was emitting from. Slowly, he confirmed, switching his Sharigan on for a quick second, "Whoever it is is trying to cover the fact that he's strong as a motherfucker."

Lee hopped up from his resting place quickly, his face masked in horror. He turned to Kakashi. "What should we—"

There were three quick rasps on the door, the sweet sound of a woman's melodious voice entered our room, and just as quickly as the knocks came, the dark chakra slipped away.

"Is anyone in here up for a nice cold drink of water or tea?"

Kakashi stepped in front of me, placing his only visible eye over the peephole, presumably checking to see who it was. After a moment, he stepped back, telling the two of us that it was in fact a woman, more like a teenager, in a standard black and white lace maid uniform, holding a silver tray containing a pitcher of iced water, three glasses, and on the opposite side of the platter was a teapot, accompanying it, three mugs. She had her dark hair in pigtails, a soft blush was dashed across her cheeks, and shiny lip-gloss glittered on her lips.

So much for us worrying—the girl sounded harmless.

Lee shrugged. "I am rather thirsty after our strenuous travels throughout the ravenous desserts of the outskirts of Suna. I presume confidently that a glassful of freezing water will do well to my burning, sweating skin, and I believe you, too, are of similar discomfort that water should heal quickly, yes?"

I cleared my throat, "That's all true but we can't get the door open."

My hand scratched the back of my head out of habit when I had no inkling of what to do. Things weren't looking so amazing, and eventually, we'd have to resort to drinking water from the tap, which wasn't a great idea; unpurified water in Suna was as dirty as a sewer.

We could probably jump out the window, a plan that seemed ingenious to me, but as soon as I actually acted on it, I got the same results I was getting from the door. The glass just rebounded from my every punch as if it were invincible rubber. There was no way out of here.

We're trapped like mice.

The Green Beast's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I seem to have forgotten that vital piece of information."

My fist pounded the door again, red flashing in my eyes for a fraction of a second. I yelled, fury boiling in me, because claustrophobia never sat well in my mind. "That is no _information_—it's plain bull! We can't get out of here; it's pissing me the fuck off!"

A quiet voice sounded from the outside, and a soft laugh echoed after. "Oh, you all got the faulty room. I'll be right back with the tea, water, and a key to get you fine gentleman out of there. Would you like anything else? I feel terrible that the front deskmen have forgotten again."

Somehow, the apology didn't seem as genuine, like this was planned all along. It was ironic that the maid service would only show up after I'd picked the lock and hit the blockade. It could've been anything, but something strong enough to break Kakashi's senbon had to be special. Maybe, just maybe, it was some sort of alarm set off when touched.

Kakashi, thinking on the same path as me, I guessed, raised his voice some so the girl could hear him. "Yes, how many people have stayed this room?"

"Um…" Hesitance was obvious in her tone. We all lifted a brow. "At least thirty-four have, coming in groups like yours. I'm sorry but I really must go before—"

Another voice joined the conversation, and the huge, dark, powerful chakra resurfaced in large magnitudes enough to excite Kyuubi. I gritted my teeth upon hearing it order the girl ('Omei, he'd called her) away to perform some other task.

When the aura dissipated slowly, taking it's time by our room, as if making sure something was still operating correctly, Kakashi sighed. "How many people have come down with the sickness we're supposed to be looking out for?"

Warily, Lee mumbled, "Thirty-four, Kakashi-san."

My eyes widened in shock; we really needed to get out of here and fast.

* * *

_Jingle-Jangle_

The keys in my pocket bumped next to each other, making the familiar clanging sound of metal against metal. Without much thought, I was taking the necessary maze-like turns down the stony walled hallway, the flickering fluorescent lights where nothing to me anymore, and, easily, naturally, I grabbed a fired torch hanging on the wall before I ventured toward stepping down well-known stairs.

My eyes were closed as I whistled Pop Goes the Weasel happily, practically hopping off the last of the stairs, expertly avoiding a puddle of water. I had this place memorized like the back of my hand, which took me only a few days considering my expert photographic memory. At first, it scared me out of mind, the trickling of water from the ceiling and plopping of the droplets on the ground, the sounds of critters scattering across the floor, the electric snapping of the failing lighting system, and the hum of the air conditioning.

_Ba-Da-Ba-Da-Ba-Da-Da-Da-Da_

I was now humming the tune, reaching in the pockets my jean shorts, and pulling out the large ring of keys, filing through them all to find the right one. Before I could reach the closed door, I found the smallest of the keys, silver and with a distinct rigid cut to it, embossed on the top 'S.H. Med. Dept.' in small Arial font. I ran a smooth finger across the even smoother, cold, silver as if to memorize it further, for no reason in particular. I just loved all the ridges and textures on the key.

_Jingle-Jangle_

I adjusted the key properly, setting it to go into the keyhole, awaiting the wanted _click_ of the tumblers inside the door unlocking, but instead I received a dull _clack_. The door was being locked, which meant that either I had forgotten to lock it last night—unlikely, considering I often left my purse inside one of the desk drawers—or that someone had actually gotten in. I groaned, rolling my eyes, and then averting them to the door handle, searching for any oddities.

There was none. Before jumping to ridiculous conclusions, I considered how some students came in early, and all they really had to do was ask a janitor to unlock the door for them. There was supposed to be a test today, too, so that made sense—come in early with hopes of asking a couple questions for review. I remember doing that when I was in the academy, so I wouldn't hold it against them. With that rationality, my heart rate lowered considerably, and I (albeit gingerly) unlocked the door again, twisting the silver key and hearing the desired _click_ within seconds.

I shoved the key ring back into my pocket, and continued whistling, pushing the wooden door open with a twist and a soft shove. The metal of the bolts cried eerily as the heavy door slowed to the opposite wall, and I scanned my room for any students. There were none, but I just shrugged. This could've just been a one time thing where I forgot to check if the door actually locked before I left for the weekend. That's reasonable. I strolled into the room, picking at my nails, searching for hangnails, chipped nail polish, and things of the sort as I hummed.

Suddenly, I felt a humble, shy, chakra from a corner of the room, and I froze on the spot, stopping my humming. I turned quickly to the area and sighed, automatically scampering toward the corner, kneeling down, and placing a comforting hand on Hiroshi's shoulder. He was crying, trying to keep it quiet and muffled while in a fetal position, but quiet nonetheless. Hiro was one of my students, tan skinned, dark haired and having the most beautiful olive eyes I'd ever seen.

Granted he was shy and outspoken, a little too introverted and recluse, but kindhearted and smart, a joy to have in my class, no matter how recycled that saying was, I loved him being my student.

He wasn't in class on Friday, though. I missed him, but when his olive eyes met mine shakily, I felt as if I'd done something terribly wrong to him, as if I had destroyed something precious to him.

Strongly he ripped my hand off his shaking shoulder and he backed into the corner further. A pure flash of fear speed over his features, and a tanned hand reached out defensively. "Don't—do not touch me!" He screeched, tears rolling down his cheeks.

I jumped back, surprised, my mouth agape in shock. My eyes widened, possibilities of what could've happened to him racing through my mind. He could have been beaten at home, threatened to death, or maybe, I could've done something…? Concern laced my voice as I asked, "Are you okay, Hiro-kun? Did something happen at your house or—"

"Is it true, Haruno-sensei? I don't want to believe it…" His eyes glistened, glazed over in salt water. He looked truly terrified, and I was completely lost. All I knew was that I wanted to help him, figure out his problem. It was my nature. Full of worry, I sighed.

"Believe what? I can't help you if you don't—"

Hiroshi jumped up, eyes furious yet tired, on the verge of exploding, yet not so sure if he should or not. Through a tight mouth, he growled. "Why are you here?"

Panic ran through my veins for a moment, but I swallowed the feeling down, hoping he didn't notice. "To teach, obviously, I thought I—"

"Why **are you **_**here**_?" He repeated, glaring at me accusingly, knowingly.

Quickly, I lifted my chin proudly and crossed my arms. "I won't be taking that tone, Hiroshi. I am your teacher and not your babysitter or mother. I am definitely not going to—"

"Is it true that you're supposed to assassinate Sasuke-sama?"

_Pop goes the weasel_

* * *

Words echoed throughout the halls of the hospital. My words; my screams of joy; my sobs muffling my voice. My head leaned against the woman's chest again, and against all of my nightmares, scariest thoughts, a humble _ba-dum ba-dum _of a heartbeat filled my eardrum. A delirious smile donned my face, I was too happy for my own good.

"Tsunade-sama!" I hugged the woman at the slightest crack open of her eyes, and weakly, her arms returned the gesture.

Lightly she laughed. "You're holding to tight…" She laughed with me, after I realized how similar this was to seven years ago when she woke up from her coma.

I tucked dark hair behind my ear, and wiped a happy tear, leaning off her. "Oh, Tsunade, I have to say, if you'd woken up from the sedatives a couple days earlier it would've been great."

The tone of my voice must've shocked her, because soon after her amber eyes widened, and, rather theatrically, she placed a hand on her chest. "What happened a few days ago? I mean, Yamato just finished rebuilding this place."

"Um, nothing that big…" I tried to laugh, but it came off as a weak attempt, and sounded just as such. "There was a Kage meeting. Would you like me to start from the beginning?"

She nodded warily, but I couldn't tell if it was from her slowly catching on to the fact the meeting hadn't been as peaceful as we'd hoped, or if she was tired.

* * *

Suigetsu walked annoyingly toward me, his usual lax posture turned degrees higher, his hands stuffed angrily in his pockets after he tossed a stuffed yellow manila envelope onto my desk, eyes hard, mouth in a straight, deterred line. He stared directly at me, even through me, purple eyes on fire—and eventually after my glancing quickly at him and nonchalantly grabbing the manila, he growled.

A low, deep, throaty, truly irritated…growl.

"Suigetsu, what do you think…" I said strongly, hoping to get the message 'You better stop acting like a PMS victim' would be transferred before I finished my sentence. Unfortunately, and surprisingly, though, as usual, my expression remained vacant, he cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes further, jaw tightening visibly.

Slowly, he strained through an angry mouth, eyes closed, "_Sakura_ is not some dirty little whore."

The blood started running fast through my veins. Hot, burning, uncomfortable.

His eyes flashed open angrily. "And I'd rather be damned to hell than believe she'd be happy with being yours."

* * *

"For Kami Sake's, would you shut up, Karin? Jesus…"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP! THIS IS PERSO—"

I slammed her bedroom door closed for Juugo, the giant who was just contemplating on whether or not he should kill Karin the boy or Karin the girl first. He'd have to wait until surgery was over until he could kill Karin the girl, though.

Wiping the growing smile off my face, I turned toward the skyscraper. "Hey, you think we should answer it?" I was referring to the constant _bring_ing of the telephone, the sound starting to get more annoying to me than Karin sobbing.

The big man shrugged. "It has to be someone we know if they haven't hung up yet. Maybe it's Lady Sakura."

There were only three people who ever called this residence, and those were telemarketers (they would've hung up within two minutes), Sasuke-sama (he would've hung up within six seconds), and Sakura (she was working on four minutes). So, before Juugo could even begin thinking about answering the phone himself, I ran to the black device, and pushed the green button with a smile.

"Sleep a wink, Pink?"

"What it do, Blue?"

Her voice sounded extra-drowsy, more so than it usually did when she called us at two in the morning—the only time Sasuke wasn't around to tell her to stop calling me (_jealous Emo)_—so I was worrying quicker than a old grandma worried about her sick grandchild.

"What's wrong? You sound _–ick-ish_."

She laughed. "I feel a little bit better than that…"

"Well, talk up. I won't interrupt like a jerk."

There was an obvious hesitation in her reply, I could tell that much even though it was a phone conversation. Soon enough though, after her little mental debate, the girl sighed loudly.

"Sasuke kissed me." Sakura blurted.

For the first time in our nightly phone conversations, I checked the phone for mistakes, removing it from my ear and investigating each part.

Having found no problems, I replied loudly. "THE HELL?! Sakura—what the fuck! And you _let _him?! I thought that—" I paused, reliving the lengthy story she told me last week. "He left you. On. A. Bench."

"But—"

"Bench."

"I know, but—"

"Bench."

"It wasn't—"

"A cold, stony, hard _**bench**_. In the middle of the night. You could've gotten raped!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"You sound like my friend Ino."

-

-

-

-

"….That's a guy, right?"

-

-

-

"Pink?"

-

-

* * *

I couldn't count how many seconds I was sitting there, staring back at him with blank eyes, lips parted slightly in shock. How could he have found out? When could he have found out? Why did he find out? Who told him? I could pull every question word out of the hat, and from the knowing slits of olive eyes that stared back at me, the only answer I could see was, 'I know'; that only brought more questions to the forefront of my mind, some being recycled from before.

The 'when'; I could tackle easily. He was absent from class on Friday, and on the small mainland where I could pinpoint every one of my students at least once after school at the market, on the way home, at the park, or chilling in the plaza grading papers by the fountain, I could find one of them. Hiroshi, though, had mysteriously disappeared. So, that cleared that: he wasn't on the mainland on Friday or Saturday—since I was out all day with Sasuke, I would've had ample opportunity to at least detect his chakra, which I hadn't—, and for all I know, he could've been gone Sunday too.

That only opened more questions though. Where could he have been while he was gone?

Of all the countries in the Ninja World and adding those to the countries who have no ties to ninja, I could go on for days trying to guess. However, he did know about my mission, one that I can reluctantly admit I had been slacking on; the only thing I gained on Sasuke was that he wore boxer briefs, and I'd found that out by accident when doing the laundry one day.

I scraped my mind for countries that would most likely know about it. I knew for sure Gaara and at least Suna, if not the whole Wind Country, had knowledge of my mission in entirety, Tsunade and Shizune knew about it—no trouble figuring that out—and I'm almost sure that if Konoha didn't know every detail, neither did the whole Fire Country. So, that left Tsuchikage and the Earth Country, Raikage and the Lightning Country, Sasuke and the Water Country, the River, Bird, and Wave Countries. I couldn't forget about Kabuto (the creep) and Oto, though.

With those nine choices, I could safely say that three (Wind, Fire and Water, as of recent) know of my mission, at least enough to know that I'm really disguised as a teacher and sent to murder Sasuke. I could probably throw the Earth and Lightning Countries in then, because the only way Hiroshi could possibly know…

"Was there a Kage Meeting this weekend?" My voice crept out my throat, almost scratchy, though I couldn't blame it for casting such a strange noise. I'd had my brain working most everything, ignoring the need to clear the now abnormally dry lump in my neck.

The teen glared at me, his mouth in a tight, determined to stay that way, line.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll figure it out for myself."

The last time I was in Tsunade's office was roughly three to four months ago, and even with a ninja's photographic memory, those pictures do blur. I was having a specifically hard time going through my mind's dusty file cabinets looking for the last time I saw even a glimpse of the Hokage's rarely used calendar, even lesser used planner. I tried to remember seeing a bright red circle around a date, a note on her desk, but all I saw was the wooden desk, the omnipresent half-empty bottle of sake…

"Yes."

Hiroshi's voice ripped my from my mental scavenger hunt roughly, and my head snapped up so quickly that I could a hard rush of whiplash. Once the colored dots fogging my vision dissipated, I lifted an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He readjusted himself on the ground so he was sitting more carefully, the tears once on his scared face long gone, as well as the terrified look in his eyes. He looked like he had made a decision, an important, life-altering, world-saving or world-ending one. His head leaned against the wall, and he breathed deeply, running a hand through shaggy hair. After what seemed like infinity of him deciding on whether or not he should continue, he sighed.

"I said yeah. There was a Kage meeting in Konoha on Saturday. I had to leave Friday; I just got back today. Um…, look, I'm—you're a nice person a-and all, Sakura-sensei, but, this is my house and Sasuke-sama is doing his best to make it a comfortable _home_ for **everyone**. I won't feel _right_ inside," He thrust his hands on his chest dramatically, "if I don't tell an ANBU about it, about you. It-it, I feel so contradicted right now, sorry."

I nodded softly, "I understand." I sent him a reassuring smile, gesturing for him to continue. Slowly, he returned it, and scooted a little closer to me, all fear melting off, and talking to me with animated expressions and motions.

"And, like, I want to believe that what I heard at that meeting wasn't true. You're a really cool teacher and stuff, I actually want to come to your class, you know. But, like, when I think about turning you in, all I see is you, pink hair, in our prisons. It's like a suicide note, and I don't think you deserve _that_. So then, I think about not telling on you, but if you actually assassinate Sasuke-sama, I'm technically an accomplice since I didn't turn you in."

I laughed, "Boys aren't supposed to talk this much, are they?"

Hiroshi smiled. "Well, no, but I think you need to know something else, though."

"You need to know something too, but you can go first."

He took a big breath, preparing for another speech. "So, after the meeting and I'd woken up from fainting—you know, so much information, yet only so much shock absorbency—this dude, he said his name was Karuto or—"

I found myself mentally wincing. So Oto was involved in this mess now. "His name is Kabuto," I whispered lightly, defeat slumping my shoulders.

"Right, Kabuto, and he'd helped me up, and handed me the meeting summary in a huge manila envelope. Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal, except Sasuke-sama said either red-headed boy with a tattoo on his forehead—"

"Gaara? The Kazekage," I said, smiling subconsciously. It was nice to know that Gaara was doing well.

Hiroshi smiled. "Sasuke-sama did say that, yeah, Gaara was supposed to hand me the envelope, and that I should sit next to him, which I did. Anyway, Kabuto gave me the envelope, and I had this strange feeling that I shouldn't trust him. I didn't know where he was from, what he was doing here, and he just _looked_ weird, you know. But, of course, with me being still woozy from my fall and having this mysterious footprint on my head, and he being the only medic, he walked me here to Kiri. He said it was no big deal and that he enjoyed the wildlife, but I knew that no one in their right mind would just accompany a fifteen year old to _Kiri _of all places just because they liked squirrels and stuff.

It got really weird mostly because he kept on asking if I knew how to unbind seals, like if we were having a conversation about the weather, he would start talking about the seal that was on the envelope. I would shrug and say I didn't know about it, but it was probably for confidentiality, and the conversation would fall back into place. Soon enough, I got comfortable with his presence and he started to be half-normal, and when we reached the gates, he asked one last time if I knew how to take off the seal. He said if I did undo it, that he could bring my sister back to life."

There was a pregnant pause as he sighed, and I patted his shoulder. "I get it, Hiroshi. Don't feel so bad about it—"

His story started back quickly again, as if he had never stopped. "Well, um, I took off the seal and I felt like I'd done something really _wrong_afterwards. So, when his pale hand reached out to take it, I pulled back immediately, feeling regret already. Like, why should I trust this guy? Who was he? What type of power did he have to bring back my sister, you know? Then, I expected him to blow up at me and smack me or something, the glint in his yellow eyes told me he was _angry_, and just as quickly as the murderous intent in his eyes showed up, it disappeared. He patted my back and smiled, 'Just tell me how close your Sakura-sensei is to Sasuke-kun for me, then? Next time I see you.' And, with the wind he was gone."

I was plain shocked. "What made you change your mind? I mean, you have reason to ruin everything for me—I've been sent to kill Sasuke, you could've gotten your sister back—and I'm not worth that much, Hiroshi. I don't think anyone is worth that much."

The teen shrugged, smiling widely. "I never knew my sister, so I could care less. Besides, I know you're a good person and will make the right decisions when things boil down. Earlier this morning, I was just _mad_, I wasn't thinking. And, underneath the underneath, I can tell you wouldn't even kill a fly unless its death would be justified. So…," He laughed, "I'm kind of leaving it up to you, you Konoha double agent kunoichi."

I laughed, hitting him lightly on the head. "As of now, I'm still your teacher and I'm grading your test today, so watch your words, Hiro."

We both stood then, as soon as the warning bell rung, and wiped dust off our pants. The brunet boy strolled to his desk, as did I, and before the students started pouring in, Hiroshi laughed.

"I was kind of hoping for extra credit on today's test too…"

I stopped grading a final few assignments, and stared incredulously at him.

I deadpanned, "No."

* * *

"_TenTen!"_

I could barely see anything. There was too much sand everywhere, blowing in every direction, in my face, scratching my skin like sandpaper, stinging the bleeding wounds like salt. I wasn't shocked when I heard my name through the blizzard of rubble; it was too hot, the sun was beading down without mercy on what it seemed like just me, rays like hot cobblestones being thrown at me. I was probably imagining things.

My side burned hot, and instinctively I gripped it, seething, trying to remember what'd happened. It all went so fast. One second I was squeezed to Neji's side, walking calmly on the dirt ground, poking fun at him whenever he'd overact about a bird behind us, talking to Naruto on the radio whenever I got too bored. The next second, we were ambushed by what looked like Akatsuki, but didn't. They had the same black cloaks, dark and never-ending, but the design was different, white snakes around the hood and on the fabric instead of red clouds.

There were eight of them, moving slowly through the forest, showing no hesitance with the fact we were rolling into a defensive stance, that Neji had already activated his Byakugan, that Shikamaru was already initiating the proper hand seals for one of his Shadow Clone techniques, and I was gripping my weapon-summoning scroll with a white-knuckle grip. It seemed like forever until Shikamaru whispered, staying ahead of us, "We're going to wait for them to attack. Don't want to run into some troublesome thing we don't know how to counter."

Seconds after his words of precaution, a whir of sound went through the air so fast not even Neji could catch it before the kunai soared past Shikamaru, missing his head by millimeters, and hit a nearby tree. My trained eye caught a small white tag twisted around the grip of the weapon. Hurriedly, I whispered with as much urgency possible, "There's a timed bomb tag on it."

Neji nodded after his eyes disappeared for a second. "We have roughly a minute until it blows."

Shikamaru made a grunt of recognition and tightened his hands together, shadows lengthening from his toes and splitting into eight separate forms, running into the ground toward our attackers. That was the silent cue to me and Neji, and before I could think twice about what was going on, a flash of black filled my vision, a rigged blade cutting into my side. The wound was the least of my worries, for a mental battle of large proportions was occurring.

I couldn't see anything. It was all black, the world around me devoid of color, matter, form or shape. I turned on my heel sharply and lifted my arm, to pull the weapon-summoning scroll open, but to my surprise I couldn't even see the tan skin, I couldn't see the red paper opening, and with a quick realization, I had no me here. I was lost in this world, knowing where I was, but not able to see myself, it was like my eyes were forcibly shut.

"**You're pretty…,**" A voice lost somewhere in the darkness hummed. I could tell it was male, a disfigured and morphed sound, but one of a male, nonetheless. My breath hitched when a leather, I guessed it was that, glove lightly touched my face. I tried lifting my arms to stop him, grab my weapons, punch him, but I couldn't. My muscles refused; all I could receive from my struggles was a small wiggle, but a surge of firing heat running through my veins. I could feel my skin burning, singeing open, but most where the leather glove was.

Sharply, the metal sword lodged into my side pierced further, and I moaned in pain. "**Stop it. I don't want to hurt you, but you keep on moving. Don't you want to be **_**friends**_**?**"

Heat ran through the metal, and immediately charged through flesh when I forced my neck to twist my head to the left and make the leather glove fall off. Consequently, the same tingly hot sensation erupted with determination in my throat, but it was nothing compared to the burning on my face, the melting feeling in my side.

I urged my mouth to open, and ignored the following fire. "No," I seethed.

The blade drove in faster, further. If I could see myself, I could bet that I fell to my knees at this. If there's something I hate more than being unaware of my surroundings and being unaware of my opponent, it's being unable to fight back. I felt like my skin was _melting _off, my bones were burning away.

"**I ****want to be friends. I don't have a lot of friends—do you have a lot of friends?**"

Silence. He had to be getting somewhere with this (searching for Naruto and his team perhaps?) and I wasn't going to will myself to endure the singeing feeling underneath my skin just to answer his stupid question.

I ignited like someone poured oil over my body and threw a match. I screamed maniacally, reaching octaves and points of torture humans should never face, she never reach. I don't know how long it went on, but when I felt my clothes burning off, I ripped my mouth open.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I'll tell you!"

Water poured over me, or at least it seemed like it.

The form hovered over to me, and I could feel his breath, as hot as the fire, fan over my face. "**Oh, so you do have a lot of friends?**"

The word 'friends' echoed repeatedly in my ears, filled the thought process of my brain, stopping everything else from being comprehended. Images of all my smiling friends filled the black void, coloring it brightly, though both I and my attacker were still invisible.

"**Are those your friends?**"

My heart raced. "N-N-"

The burning came back with a vengeance, the blade slid out of my side then thrust back in, seemingly on fire. I wanted to cover my ears from my own screeches, but when trying to do that, my arms throbbed in burning pain.

"**Are you lying to me, **_**friend**_**?**"

My tongue felt like melted goop, but I muttered. "No."

"**So these aren't your friends?**"

The pictures dimmed in color, and dissolved into new ones. My eyes darted around in circles, the pain in my heart nothing to the blazing going on my retinas. Ino, once happy and smiling, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands, was broken in numerous pieces, her milky skin ripped into shreds, bones thrown astray, blood, her blood, a puddle around her decapitated head. Lee, grinning ridiculously wide, was drowning in a river, blood gurgling out his mouth, a rock tied to his ankle, dragging him down, and a slit across his throat. I couldn't will myself to see the broken form of Sakura, the lacerated face and body of Choji, the singed clothes, face, and body of Shikamaru, the Kyuubi form of Naruto stabbed in multiple places, three chakra poles holding him to a cross like he was being crucified, his red chakra being drained from him, and Hinata, a quiet soul tore in two ragged pieces. Shino was eaten into nonexistence by his bugs; Kiba was eaten by a group of dogs, bright red blood covering Akamaru and his silky white pelt. My heart froze when my eyes landed on the final picture, Neji, my Neji…

"**It kind of looks like they're your friends…are you sure?"**

I nodded despite the burning in the back of my neck.

"**Oh, okay then. Bye! I'll see you later, friend!" **

The darkness fell away, and so did the metal lodged in my side, melting away with the black world. When I willed myself to finally open my eyes, I was here, in the middle of a sandstorm in a random desert, alone, clothes in shreds, skin burned, jaw broken, a bleeding, open, and probably infected or poisoned (I couldn't tell since I could fell nothing but sharp pulls whenever I breathed) gash in my side.

"_TenTen!_"

I heard the voice for a third time, and for once, I decided to turn my head in that direction, wincing, expecting fire to light again, though it didn't. What I saw, made a smile rise to my tired, sore face. Ignoring the pain, I ran forward, trudging through the sand, swerving around the cactuses, avoiding the smoother looking quicksand, moving against the force of the pushing wind.

"Temari, Neji, Shikamaru! I'm over here!"

-

-

**_Intelligence_**

**_-_**

_capacity for learning_, _reasoning_, _understanding_, _and similar forms of mental activity_; _aptitude in grasping truths_, _relationships_, _facts_, _meanings_, _etc_.

-

-

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, this chapter took me way too long to finish. LOL. Sorry for it being so long, though. I needed to finish TenTen's part and explain as much as I could Hiroshi's story.

Any questions, feel free to ask. I haven't really looked over the whole chapter more than once, so I could've missed something.

Review!

~NaruBaby2496


End file.
